


Freedom of Olympia

by LetValdez777



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Time, M/M, bottom!jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetValdez777/pseuds/LetValdez777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olympia College awaits our heroes in this AU. Will Jason ever be free from his own mind and will Percy come to terms with some shocking news? Read and see how they fare in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Meet My Neighbors

Jason was excited to go to college. In fact he had started packing two weeks in advance, already purchased all his handbooks and had files color coded for each of his subjects according to their importance. If anyone had asked him about what he plans to do after school, he would announce that he would be attending Olympia College this coming fall and watch his father beam with what seemed like pride.

  
It was moments like these he lived for. Zeus Grace wasn’t the friendliest of fathers and very seldom showed any form of affection towards his children. He would even deny that he had any children on occasions. So to have his father actually call the College and tell them that Jason was a legacy had been huge. For the first time ever, Jason felt like he had done something right in his father’s eyes and he was determined not to let him down.

  
That was off course only the main reason he was so excited. He was also excited because he could finally be free from Jupiter High and the endless rivalry with Half-Blood High, or more specifically his rivalry with the one and only Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson, the hero of Half-Blood High, the guy whose sole purpose of life was to make Jason’s life hell, the guy who did everything in his power to beat Jason at absolutely everything.

  
It was so close most of the time, but even if it ate away at Jason’s insides, Percy Jackson had him beat the moment he was offered a contract with the Immortals football club. Even if Percy fucking Jackson got a contract with Jason’s favorite team, successfully shattering his dreams of playing for them himself because there was no way they could be teammates, at least Jason would never see his face again. That is if he never watches an Immortals game again. Oh well, sacrifices needed to be made.

  
Another reason he was excited was that he now had an excuse to leave his girlfriend of three years, Reyna. She would be joining the military and Jason had told her that the distance would drive him mad, not to mention that he would never truly know where she was or if she was safe. She had told him that it was for the best if they broke it off. She was off course a wonderful girl. That wasn’t the reason he was happy to be ending things with her.

  
He was happy because it meant his secret was still safe. The scandal that would have his politician of a father disown him was still buried eight feet under, never to see the light.  
The relationship had seemed so promising at first, even if it was born in his stupid rivalry with Percy Jackson. You see, _he_ had a girlfriend, this beautiful blonde girl, the typical girl that the star running back should have. This obviously meant Jason had to have a beautiful girlfriend as well, enter Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, the beautiful girl that everyone, even Zeus himself, admired and approved of. Problem was that, even if he admired her beauty, Jason wasn’t attracted to her whatsoever.

  
All-in-all, he was just excited to make a fresh start. Zeus had told him about the rooms the legacies got and he had to admit, it sounded pretty damn nice. Legacies didn’t get a standard College room. No, they got a two bedroom flat to share with another Legacy, complete with two bathrooms, a laundry room and off course a living room with a big screen television. He was told his roommate would be Frank Zhang, which was perfect since they were both on the football team back at Jupiter High.

  
Jason idly stared out the window as they drove pass the suburb he wouldn’t be seeing again until at least Christmas. He looked back at his sister driving the car. Thalia was just as she had always been, with her short spikey hair, electric blue eyes rimmed thickly with black eyeliner, trusty leather jacket, favorite death to Barbie t-shirt, silver bracelets and combat boots. She had never craved their Father’s approval like Jason. That’s probably why she would be returning to her standard College room one last year.

  
She kept her eyes fixed on the road as Green Day filled the silence between us with 21 Guns. I idly wondered if she was trying to tell me something. Like she was trying to ask me what I was willing to die for. Honestly, I didn’t know. If there was one thing I admired most about Thalia, it was that she stuck to her priorities, even if they weren’t her studies or being responsible in any way whatsoever. I continued to stare at my sister as Fall Out Boy started Save Rock and Roll.

  
“You excited to be going back?” I asked. I just couldn’t take the silence anymore, and I didn’t just mean the silence in the car. She had been ignoring me flat for the last few weeks and I missed my sister. The sister that practically raised me after our mother died in a car accident. The sister who would ruffle my hair and crack jokes about me trying to eat a stapler because I thought I needed iron in my diet. The only person that knew my dirty little secret.

  
“No.” she answered without even moving an inch. Linkin Park was next to fill the chasm between us.

  
“You know you could always come crash with me in the flat if you ever want to get some space or whatever. I’m sure Frank wouldn’t…”

  
“I’d rather not.” She cut me off in the same curt tone. I’m not going to lie. It hurt…a lot. I suddenly found my lap very interesting. I just couldn’t believe she would be that harsh, even If she didn’t approve of my actions at the moment. I heard her let out a heavy sigh and she actually cut the music off. “Jason, I love you, you know that right?” she asked and I found myself nodding without looking up from my lap.

  
“I just don’t like seeing you jump through hoops like a fucking show pony without ever getting something out of it for yourself.” She said in a much softer voice. “I guess I was just hoping you would use this as an opportunity to finally be free of expectations. You know, be your own man.” She said her voice barely a whisper. There was silence once again. I just didn’t know what to tell her. At least I knew she only wanted what was best for me.

  
“Could you promise me something?” she asked and I looked up at her stare out at the road with a look of determination. I mumbled a ‘sure’ and she pulled the car to the side of the road. As soon as the car rolled to a stop she turned to face me with a very serious gleam in her eyes.

  
“Promise me that whatever you do at College, it’s going to be for you. Not to please dad, me or anyone else.” She took my hand and stared at me until I gave her a nod. “Good, now I know dad wasn’t too thrilled about you doing law, but personally, I’ve always seen you as someone protecting and defending other people, so I was pretty happy when you stood vast on that one. It might just be the start of you getting a backbone.” She said before she cranked up the music just as the first chords of American Idiot started and pulled back onto the road.

  
Campus was beautiful. That’s probably not how most guys would describe it, but it’s the only word I could think appropriate to describe it. As we drove through the gates, tall trees covered the road, creating a sort of tunnel before it opened up to Greek styled buildings that would have any architect think they have died and gone to heaven. At the very center of campus was a fountain. In the center of the fountain stood a Greek styled statue of a man holding what looked like a ram’s horn.

  
Even the dorms were beautiful, all white marble and clean with ancient Greek scenes carved into the stone. I stepped into my flat and was surprised by the size of it. I really didn’t expect it to be this big. I stepped down the hallway on the right and found two doors opposite each other, both wide open. I peered inside both and found the two bedrooms, both still empty. I guess I had beat Frank here. I chose the left one and dropped my bags on the bed, before heading back to get the rest of my belongings.

  
Around three all my things were unpacked and I heard a jingle at the door. A second later, Frank popped into my room with a big smile plastered on his face and a bag slung over his shoulder.

  
“How awesome is this?” Was his simple question and I smiled back at him.

  
“Well, much better now my roommate is here.” I said stepping forward only to receive a big bear hug. That’s when I saw a mop of curly caramel hair in my doorway.

  
“Hazel?” I croaked as Frank squeezed the last of the air out of my lungs.

  
“Hey.” She said throwing me a small wave.

  
“Oh, yeah…” Frank said as he sat me down and turned towards his girlfriend, who was a senior at Jupiter High this year “…Haze came to watch the tryouts…” he draped his arms around her waist and nuzzled the crook of her neck “…and maybe help me settle in tonight.” He went in to give her a kiss but she stopped him with a single finger.

  
“I don’t think Nico would approve of that.” She said with a cocked eyebrow. “Need I remind you that he’s right across the hall?” she asked crossing her arms over her chest. I always found it rather funny how a big, half Asian, half Canadian, defender like Frank could flinch at the mere mention Nico, the scrawny, emo looking older brother of his girlfriend. Don’t even get me started on the fact he was scared of his petite, almost two feet shorter girlfriend.

  
“Fine…” he said with a heavy sigh “…but you’re still coming to tryouts, right?” he asked with his best impression of a puppy. To me, he just looked like a bulldog.

  
“Off course…” she said with a peck to his cheek before she checked her watch “…but you do realize you only have forty minutes to unload the car, get dressed and run to the field, which is a fifteen minute walk from here, right?” Frank looked at me and we came to a silent agreement. RUN! That’s how we found ourselves dressed and ready for football tryouts with a full fifteen minutes to go. We rushed out the door, leaving Hazel to lock up and set off down the hall.

  
I only covered about ten feet though, before I ran into what felt like a wall and toppled to the floor. I was completely dazed and it took me a while just to see straight again. When my vision did come back however, I just had to wonder if my contacts were knocked out of my eyes in the fall, because I refused to believe that what I was seeing was in fact true. It just couldn’t be.

  
I stood up on slightly shaky legs as I stared down into two bright green orbs. Percy fucking Jackson was sprawled out on the floor, while a Latino boy fused over him and shot me a glare.

  
“Well, Grace, I know you must be just delighted to see me and all, but did you have to tackle me before we even get on the field?” he grumbled as he got up with the help of the elfish Latino. My mind drew a blank. I couldn’t think of a witty remark to shoot back at the asshole, or even muster up a sneer. I simply stared at him with wide eyes and asked the one thing that popped into my head.

  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” he raised an eyebrow at me as if the answer was obvious.

  
“I believe I am here to get an education, just like everyone else here…” He looked behind him and gestured towards a door “…but if you mean what I’m doing specifically here on this spot, I live here.” I looked at the door and then back at my own. _No, no, no, no and no. Percy fucking Jackson could not be my fucking next door neighbor!_

  
“Um, Jase…” Frank said tugging at my arm “…we really need to go.” That woke me up. I pushed past Percy and raced to the field as fast as I could. Not that I would escape my hell by going there, because he was obviously going to the tryouts too.

  
I had one thought going through my mind as we all lined up for tryouts. _Fuck my life!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own PJO.


	2. Steam In The Locker Room

“Leo, I’m fine!” I snapped after he asked me for the umpteenth time. Honestly, I wasn’t completely fine. I did feel my back tweak with that fall, but I wasn’t about to miss tryouts because of a little discomfort. Not when I need that scholarship. Leo narrowed his eyes at me, clearly not convinced, but I just kept walking. I wasn’t really in the mood to deal with any doctors or chiropractors right now. Luckily that’s when I saw Beckendorf and I bolted towards him, leaving our elfish water boy behind.

“Can you believe we’re actually here?” Beck asked as I stepped up next to him in line.

“Dude, I still can’t believe I actually passed high school, not to mention getting into college.” We both chuckled at that.

“I heard you got offered a contract with the Immortals…” he said, shuffling a little uncomfortably. Ah, this again. Ever since I turned down the damn contract, everyone has been asking me why and telling me how stupid I am. I nodded with pursed lips and his eyes widened a little “…why did you turn them down?” he asked. ‘ _I was kind of forced to due to an injury that could leave me paralyzed’_ I thought bitterly, but turned back to him with smile.

“Nah man, I guess Annabeth rubbed off on me or something…” I rubbed the back of my neck at that. _Wow, I haven’t spoken to or about her since she left for England_. “…’cause I kind of just wanted an education first, you know, for if football doesn’t work out.” I said chancing a glance up at the fullback a few inches taller than me. He was nodding along slowly, looking like he was deep in thought.

“I could respect that.” He said and I gave him a smile in return. Not even a fake one this time. Charles Beckendorf was always my favorite teammate back at Half-Blood High. He kept to himself most of the time, but if you needed help or backing, he’d be the first one by your side. If I had to pick anyone to block for me in a game, it would be him, especially with my ‘ _condition’_. He had a dark complexion and chocolate brown eyes with short cropped black hair. His hands were as big as baseball mitts. He stared off to the side of the field and I followed his gaze just to be met with Silena bending over to touch her toes, so I naturally averted my eyes immediately. _Why did cheerleader tryouts have to be today too?_

Ah, the lovely Silena. She was probably the main reason Beck kept to himself most of the time. Well, I couldn’t really blame him. If I had a girlfriend like that, I would want to be with her all day every day too and I don’t even like girls. Yeah I know what you’re thinking, ‘ _big, bad football player that does like girls?’_ Well, I don’t okay? The only person that knows my little secret though is my mom. _Well, my mom and Annabeth…_

Not even my dad knows. I just couldn’t bear to tell him. He already told me what a disappointment I am when I told him I wouldn’t be able to play for the Immortals. How would he have reacted if he were to know I was gay too? Point is that she’s great, sweet, dear Silena Beauregard. She had long glossy, pitch black hair and deep blue eyes with sun kissed skin and a cute little button nose. Did I mention that she had an absolute fabulous ass? Which she was showing off quite nicely at the moment, by the way.

A short little man marched up to stand in front of us. He was about five feet, wearing a polo shirt and a baseball cap. He also, for some reason that remains unknown till this day, carried a baseball bat slung over his shoulder. He reminded me a little too much of a goat, with the beard and the fact that he just kept eating whatever that brown thing in his hand was, for me to take him super seriously. Beck told me later that he was eating a protein bar, but I refuse to believe that something that smelled that bad is good for human consumption.

“All right cupcakes…” he said while pacing in front of us “…my name is Hedge. That’s Coach Hedge to you.” He stopped square in the middle and faced us. “Now before I introduce you to the senior players, I must first determine which few of you girls get that privilege.” He nodded to a pretty woman with blonde hair, who seemed to be walking on air as she floated over. She handed him a clipboard.

“I’ve heard we have a ‘ _celebrity’_ in our ranks…” he said walking over in our direction. I gulped. _Please don’t do it. Pretty please with a fucking cherry on top!_ “Perseus Jackson.” He stopped and looked up at me. _You just had to use my full name, didn’t you? You despicable little man!_ I gave him a small smile. “Let’s see if you live up to expectations, shall we?” he turned around studying his clipboard again. “Charles Beckendorf, you will be blocking for him. Jason Grace, I would like to see you as QB…” he continued reading off names and positions until he had two full teams. Fortunately I had Beck blocking for me, but unfortunately I was stuck with Jason as my QB.

We were put through our paces and luck seemed to be on my side as I left the field with the hallway incident with Jason being the hardest tackle I had to endure. Like I said, if I had to choose my blocker, it would be Beck. He was simply amazing today. I felt like kissing him, but somehow I didn’t think Silena would be so happy with me if I did. Coach Hedge made us sit on the bleachers for about an hour, which gave me a chance to catch up with the twins, Travis and Connor Stoll, Will and Butch. We were then told who made it into first string and second and given lockers. I made first string, along with Beck, Butch, Will and to my horror Jason fucking Grace as our QB. We all made our way to the locker room after that.

As the last of the guys started to leave the locker room, a sigh left my lungs. Why, you ask? Not because I was losing my eye candy. No, I was sighing because Leo was waiting for me when I stepped through the door and has been pestering me with damn questions ever since. Well, that and the fact that I had to wait for everyone to clear out before I could take my shirt off, because I just knew my back would be a beautiful collage of black, blue and purple.

Sure I didn’t get tackled that hard today, but I still did get tackled and even maneuvering around while running at full speed kind of works your back. Have you ever tried to casually avoid taking off your clothes and heading for the showers without anyone noticing? I’ll tell you this, it requires great skill, and Leo wasn’t helping the cause by buzzing around me asking me if I was fine and if I needed something. I really wished my mom hadn’t asked him to keep an eye on me.

Finally, the locker room was empty and I slipped into the showers, after telling Leo one last time that I was fine and that I’ll meet him back at our flat. The water felt amazing. I felt it flow over my muscles and for a moment all my pain was forgotten. I was in complete and utter bliss, right through my shower and even on the walk back to my locker. My perfect little moment was shattered off course as I heard a door slam behind me. I froze, a little from shock, a little from dread.

“Percy?” Came the one voice I would never want to hear in this situation. _Why couldn’t it have been Beck? Why did it have to be fucking superman?_ I turned to face my new Quarterback and was met with a horrorstruck face. “What happened to your back?” he asked in a whisper. I simply shrugged at him, turning back to my locker to finish getting dressed, because quite suddenly I realized I was wearing nothing but a towel. “Look, I know I’m not your favorite person…”

“It’s nothing.” I cut him off as I slipped my boxers on quite expertly without dropping the towel. When you spend a lot of time changing in front of people, you learn a few tricks to keep your privacy.

“Percy, it doesn’t look like nothing.” He said coming closer and I slipped my shirt on in the hopes that he’ll just forget what he saw and move on. Apparently all my luck was used in the tryouts today because next thing I know he’s lifting my shirt to get a fucking better look. I spun around and glared at the blonde, slapping his hand away.

“Well, at least it’s not your problem!” I spat and he looked taken aback, maybe even a little hurt. “It’s mine and I’ll deal with it!” I yanked on my jeans and sat down rather harshly on the bench to start on my sneakers, which didn’t help my back and led to a hiss escaping my mouth.

“Here I was thinking we could at least be civil towards each other now that we’re teammates…” he mumbled and when I looked up at him I was met by him staring down at his feet, looking like a kicked puppy.

“What are you doing here anyway?” I asked, still staring up at him. He started rubbing the back of his neck and pointed to the locker two over from mine.

“Forgot the playbook Coach had given me. He wanted me to start learning them early, so I thought I could start tonight.” He said with a shrug.

“I didn’t know it was even possible for you to forget something, Grace.” I said with a little smirk, remembering how we always teased each other. “I think your slipping. Next thing we know you’ll be out at parties drinking and doing drugs and whatnot.” I said finishing my laces and standing up to grab my jacket.

“I do not drink!” he spat with a glare.

“Just drugs then?” I joked as I turned to leave. The room was deathly quiet and I turned to see a very livid looking Jason.

“Why do you always have do that?” he asked in a very low tone. I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant but he continued. “Why do you have to hate me?”

“Dude, I was only joking.” I was really getting a little worried.

“So, you’ve been joking for the last four years too?” he asked with a raised voice. I was taken aback by him. Sure, he wasn’t my favorite person, but I didn’t hate him. He irritated me, because he was everything I couldn’t be, but I didn’t hate him.

“I don’t hate you, let’s just leave it at that.” I kind of whispered as I turned to leave again.

“Then why did you turn down the Immortals just to come torture me here?” he asked and I snapped. I spun around and marched right up to him. I grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against the lockers.

“I’m fucking sorry that on my first day of practice, I was tackled so hard that I fractured my spine. I’m sorry that it actually ended my fucking football career and I’m so fucking sorry that, even though I’m not supposed to play on your fucking team because one more big hit like that could fucking paralyze me, I have to, because I need a scholarship, because my parents are broke and can’t afford sending me to college!” I let him go and he stared at me with big eyes.

“Percy…” he whispered and I could feel tears building up.

“Oh, and my parents split up this summer, just to put the fucking cherry on the cake!” I spat before I turned on my heel and left him there staring at my back.

I stormed off to the dorms and as I reached my door a firm hand pulled me back. I turned to see Jason and I groaned, shrugging out of his grip. This guy had some nerve actually following me! _‘He lives next door, genius. He has reason to come this way.’_ A little voice that sounded a lot like Annabeth told me.

“I’m sorry…” he said rubbing at the back of his neck “…I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, well no one does…” I spat crossing my arms over my chest. “…and that’s how I would prefer it, so just keep it to yourself, yeah?” he gave me a nod. “Well, night.” I said heading into my flat for taco night, on Leo’s request.


	3. The Buddy System

I felt like shit. Even as the lecturer rambled on about the exciting world of Legal Concepts, my mind wandered elsewhere. All I could think about was a certain black haired guy. I idly wondered how Percy could even walk if he had a fractured spine. Part, admittedly a very big part, of me wanted to believe that the son of a bitch was lying to get attention, maybe even cover for the Immortals deciding he wasn’t good enough to play for them anymore, but deep down I knew it had to be the truth.

Even if it pained me to admit, Percy was amazing in tryouts. I had never seen anyone run like that before…that unfortunately meant that the Immortals wouldn’t have just let him go though, which kind of cemented his story. Well, that and the bruises on his back. If I closed my eyes, I could still see them. The patches of black and blue sprawled over his swollen lower back, the tears brimming around his eyes…Percy Jackson might have been a prick, but he was a damn honest prick.

I only noticed the class was over when the girl next to me accidentally bumped into me with her bag. She started to fuss around me telling me how sorry she was and I just waved her off with a smile. Honestly, I should have thanked her for bringing me back to reality. As I made my way to the cafeteria my mind still wandered back to raven hair and green eyes filled with pain. Something about Percy still bothered me. The idiot seemed so happy, so himself, through the entire tryouts.

He joked, smiled and teased just as he always had. How could he carry that much pain and still smile? Not just physical pain either. I had caught a glimpse of just how broken he was when I looked into those tear rimmed eyes. Percy Jackson was a husk full of emotion just trying to get out. What scared me the most really was how easy it seemed to be for him to hide his pain. It made me wonder whether Percy Jackson was just a natural liar, or if he had just had a lot of practice.

As we gathered for practice that afternoon, I was faced with a dilemma. _How were things going to be between Percy and myself?_ I felt a little awkward to say the least. I walked onto the field just to find Percy joking around with Beck and the Stoll twins. At first I was shocked that the two wide receivers didn’t get first string. Sure, coach had said that it wasn’t final yet and they could still play for spots, but those two were good. They were fast, tricky and unpredictable, which made the QB’s job hell, but I really wouldn’t have minded dealing with them.

Besides, Percy seemed to be able to handle them as QB last year, so why shouldn’t I be able to handle them? Speaking of the devil, I was still perplexed as to how he could go on so normally with so much pain. I got this weird feeling I had trouble placing at first. Respect, maybe? This had me pretty much freaking out. I had never in my life thought I would feel anything but loathing for my rival, but here I was looking at the man with new eyes, searching for any telltale sign of pain without any success.

Coach Hedge worked them hard, very hard. I felt completely numb as I trudged into the locker room. Everyone was already there, because coach wanted a quick word about some play. However, I never expected the sight of about 20 half naked guys freaking out to Green Day’s Viva La Gloria, complete with Percy and Will standing on a bench, singing along in perfect pitch mind you. The other guys were all banging on their lockers to the beat of the song. Bang-bang. Bang. Wait. Bang. Bang. Bang-bang. The sound was deafening, but also oddly comforting at the same time. It kind of made you feel invincible.

Suddenly the music cut off and the whole locker room fell silent. Coach hedge was standing next to Jake Mason, the guy’s phone, attached to some awesome looking speakers, in his hands.

“You may continue on your own time, cupcakes.” He said handing Jake’s phone back. He then raised an eyebrow at Percy and Will, who were frozen on the bench. They both sprang to the floor like military soldiers. I was maybe even a little surprised they didn’t salute him.

“Now, after today’s practice, I can safely say that all of you need some serious improvement concerning fitness, discipline…” he eyed the Stoll twins “…and teamwork.” He came to a stop in the middle of a room. “I will now read out the training pairs.” He said looking down at his clipboard. There were a few murmurs around the room. A few questions of _‘Training pairs?’_ “These training pairs will, as the name suggests, train together, especially in the gym, spotting each other. I suggest you and your partner become good friends, because you are going to spend a lot of time together.”

“Charles and Frank. Dakota and Butch…” he kept rambling listing the names until he finally came to my name “…Jason and Percy…” he kept on reading off names while I was busy screaming inwardly. _Why? Why did it have to be Percy?_ Coach Hedge finished off reading the names and then looked up at the team. “If you’re unhappy, keep it to yourself. You were assigned to the person whose training schedule is the most similar to your own.” With that he went off to his office, leaving silence in his wake. I turned back to the guys just to see them all staring back at me. Then all eyes turned to Percy, who had his eyes fixed on his shoes.

“Well, this should be interesting.” One of the Stolls said with a chuckle. The whole locker room relaxed at that, going back to undressing and hitting the showers. I went to my own locker to get ready for the showers, vaguely aware of Percy two lockers to my right. He looked busy, but I realized he was just stalling taking off his clothes. That just made me remember the bruises. I still couldn’t understand how the guy could even walk and to make things even more confusing, I still couldn’t find any signs of pain. Not a limp, wince or even some form of difficulty in his movements.

I went to shower and came back to find the locker room nearly empty. Percy however was still in his pants and a tank top. I suddenly realized just how nice those pants fit him. Percy really did have a nice ass…I shook that thought off as soon as it popped into my head. I started getting dressed, but found myself stalling a bit as well. Soon I was alone with Percy.

“I know why I’m stalling, but why are you?” Percy asked turning to face me.

“Just wanted to talk…” I said as I pulled on my shirt.

“It couldn’t wait until later?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “I mean we are neighbors.”

“Yeah, guess I didn’t think it through.” I said, rubbing at my neck. Percy was still staring at me with a raised eyebrow. “See you later then.” I said as I awkwardly gathered up my things and headed for the door. I was just about out when Percy spoke up.

“I’ll stop by on my way back, yeah?” he said looking at me for confirmation.

“Yeah…” I said with a nod. Percy gave me one last smirk before he ripped his shirt over his head and effectively giving me a very nice few of his glorious abs and shutting men up.

“You know you can go right?” I suddenly realized I was still standing there, eyes glued to the patch of skin Percy had just revealed.

“Yeah…” I said while starting to fumble, heading out again “…see you in a while.” With that I was out the door and almost sprinted back to the flat, not sure what had just happened exactly. I knew I didn’t like girls, but I had never really noticed another guy’s body before, and off course it just had to be Percy’s body I would notice, right? The fates are cruel like that. When I walked in I found Frank playing GTA on the coach.

“Oh hey.” He said quickly glancing back at me. “I made pasta. If you want some, it’s still on the stove.” He said hijacking someone.

“Thanks, just so you know. Percy’s coming over soon to talk for a bit.” His head snapped back around to me and he crashed a very expensive looking car in the act of doing so.

“You’re telling me that Percy Jackson is coming to talk to you, Jason Grace?” he asked, his game completely forgotten.

“Yeah, we need to sort a few things out.” I said with a shrug.

“You two have a lot of things to sort out, but why are you suddenly trying to do it?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at him.

“I meant training things, but to answer your question, coach did tell us to befriend our partners, so I’m going to try to be at least civil toward him.” I said walking off to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, eyeing the burnt spaghetti on the stove. How do you even burn spaghetti? Jason had no idea, but there it was spaghetti with black specks.

“History shows us that you were never the problem, Jase.” Frank said hopping onto the counter. “You were always civil toward him, he on the other hand…” he continued rolling his eyes. There was a silence between them. A few days ago, Jason would have agreed with his roommate, but now he felt strangely protective of the raven haired guy.

“Maybe it was all just one big misunderstanding, Frank.” I said and Frank’s eyes got big.

“Are you actually trying to protect…” Frank was cut off by a loud knock on the door.

“Behave.” I mouthed as I went to open the door. I was met by green eyes and an ever present smirk.

“So, what you wanted to talk about?” Percy said strolling right into the flat. Frank went back to his game and the flat was soon filled by the sound of screeching tires.

“Maybe we should go to my room.” I said already heading down the hall. Percy followed with a shrug. As we stepped into my room, he froze though.

“Can I ask you a serious question?” he asked, still standing in the door. I furrowed my eyebrows at that but still managed to nod. “Do you ever just relax?” he asked waving his hands around the room. “Cause it looks like a fucking robot lives here.” I looked around. The room was tidy as always. I had no idea what was wrong with it and apparently it showed because Percy let out a sigh and fell onto my bed. “Never mind.” He mumbled into the mattress.

“So what did you want to talk about Grace?” he asked closing his eyes. A million questions popped into my head as I sat down in my desk chair.

“Does coach know about your…” I tried to think of the best way to phrase it so he wouldn’t snap at me and leave “…condition?” I asked only to have him quirk an eyebrow at me.

“You make it sound like I’m fucking pregnant or something…” he said with a sigh as he sat up “…but no, he doesn’t and doesn’t have to, yeah?” He said looking at me with almost pleading eyes.

“How are you even walking? Not to mention playing football.” I asked spinning the chair to completely face Percy.

“I was lucky.” He said with his eyes falling to his lap. “It was just a minor fracture, which means I only have to wear a brace. That and I have some killer painkillers.” He let out a chuckle.

“Is it the reason why you didn’t try out for QB?” I asked in a small voice. I was scared of the answer, but I just had to know. If coach could choose between me and Percy for QB, I knew Percy would be chosen on the spot.

“Nope…”he said, popping the ‘p’. I let out a sigh of relief that earned a smirk from Percy“…I only played QB last year because Luke graduated and we didn’t really have another option for QB. Well, at least not an option that could beat your sorry ass, but really I prefer running back.” he said with a small smile. “Anything else?” he asked a little more brightly.

“You’re actually being nice to me, you know…” I said and seemed to consider that bit of information “Why are you being so talkative?” he shrugged.

“Like I said Grace, I don’t hate you, and you’re going to be my captain.” He said as if that answered my question. He must have noticed I wanted more of an explanation, because he continued with a sigh. “I thought I might try being at least civil, because there can’t really be rivalry between teammates, right?” he said with a small smile.

We kept talking for quite some time. He asked me about Reyna, I gave him the rehearsed story off ‘ _she joined the military_ ’. He told me Annabeth got a scholarship at Oxford and they decided the distance was just too great to keep dating. He told me he’s studying marine biology and I told him I was doing law. We talked about random things like we were actually friends and I started noticing a few things. One was that Percy Jackson was actually quite a nice person. Another was that I liked his smile, and I liked making him smile. I even found that my new favorite color was green, specifically those sea green eyes that kept staring at me…

That, my dear friends, is how I found myself lying in my bed at two in the morning, still smelling the faint scent Percy Jackson had left on my bed, thinking about said raven haired boy, my hand inching lower and lower.


	4. Dirty Dishes

After a couple of weeks, the team was starting to look really good. Even the Stolls were learning actual plays and not just improvising, all thanks to Jason. Speaking of which, I was beginning to think he might not be that bad. He still annoyed me beyond belief, especially when he got the Stolls to respect and obey him, but I still found myself thinking we might become friends. We’ve certainly gotten on a lot better since we started working out together, even if he was a little pissed when he found out I benched about ten pounds more than him. The only weird thing, I caught him just like staring at me sometimes. I didn’t mind though.

We were finally introduced to the seniors and most of them were very welcoming. Luke, though he was happy to see me and the other ‘ _Greeks’_ (Half-blood High’s football team), didn’t seem to welcome the ‘ _Romans’_ (Jupiter High’s football team) as much. One certain blonde was apparently on his hit list. In all honesty, I kind of expected it when Jason out played him for first string QB, but in the same breath, I felt kind of protective of superman now and I didn’t particularly like it when Luke antagonized him. I was so stupid to think Luke would, of all people, actually care what I think of the guy. After practice we all made our way back to the locker rooms, me falling into step next to superman as always.

“Shit, forgot my water bottle…” I realized as we reached the door “…go on, I’ll be right back.” I vaguely heard Jason say ‘sure’ before I ran back to the field. When I got back to the locker rooms though, my blood boiled over. Luke was beating on Jason as Chris and some other dude held him by the arms. The few junior guys that wanted to help were being held back by other seniors, and the rest of the juniors just looked too scared to try. As Luke pulled back his arm to land another blow, he suddenly found himself pinned to the lockers.

“Perce? What the fuck, man?” he asked as I secured my arm across his throat, making sure he wouldn’t move an inch. I leaned in until my mouth was directly next to his ear.

“Looks like you missed dick so much you decided to become one.” I hissed in a whisper, making sure no one else heard and he stilled.

“Don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, Jackson” he said weakly as his eyes fell to the floor.

“Unless you want everybody to know how you use to beg me to fuck your ass, I suggest you apologize to Jason…” I whispered back and his head snapped back up with a horrified look in his eyes.

“You wouldn’t…” he said so softly it was more like he simply mouthed it.

“Try me…” I said, my stare as challenging as ever. “…and I would suggest being as nice as possible to him from now on.” I added in a low tone. There was a silence where we sized each other up before I saw the defeat in his eyes. I let go of him and he straightened himself with a shrug.

“Sorry, Grace.” He muttered before he walked out the door, followed by Chris and a few other seniors. Silence reigned in the locker room. I went to help Jason up.

“You okay?” I asked.

“Off course I’m okay, Jackson. I didn’t ask for your help.” He said shoving me off. I felt myself smile at that.

“You see the thing about friends…” I started as I nudged his shoulder “…is you don’t have to.” I got both my and Jason’s things and started walking to the door. “You coming?” I asked over my shoulder and we left the locker room. It would have been impossible for me to stall anyway, because I just knew everyone was going to be staring at me the entire time.

“Where are we going?” Jason asked as he took his stuff.

“Leo’s making tacos tonight. It’s his specialty, so why don’t you just come and chill?” Jason got quiet at that. “What’s wrong?” I asked, stopping to look at the blonde.

“I just don’t think Leo likes me that much…” he said looking at his shoes.

“You just don’t know each other dude, I’m sure that when you do, you’ll be great friends.” I said pulling him along to the flat. When we stepped through the door, the flat was filled with the smell of spices and Arctic Monkeys was asking us whether they want to know.

“Leo!” I called as I closed the door behind us. He stepped around the corner and I burst out laughing. He was wearing a pink, frilly apron with Kiss the cook written across the front. I couldn’t help but think it was funny that the straight guy in the flat wears something like that, while the gay guy comes back from football practice. Somehow I felt the roles should be reversed. When I calmed down I found Leo eyeing Jason with confusion.

“Oh, um we had a rough practice, so we’re just going to shower and whatever here. Is it cool if Jase stays for taco night?” Leo simply shrugged and went back to the kitchen.

“Hurry up with the showers though, food’s almost ready.” He threw back over his shoulder. I smiled at Jason and went down the hall on the left and led him into my room on the right.

“You can shower first if you’d like.” I said as I closed the door behind us. Jason nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. I took out some sweats and a black V-neck shirt to wear after the shower before I started to undress. Jason came out just as I pulled the tank top over my head. He only had a towel around his waist, droplets falling from his hair onto his chest. The very chest I just realized was very nicely defined and to my surprise, smooth as a baby’s bottom.

“Ok, either you haven’t gotten your chest hair yet…” I started with a smirk and I could see, rather than hear, him gulp “…or you wax, dude.” I finished and his eyes dropped to the floor. I knew it was a little mean, because both choices was a little insulting to his manhood, but I just couldn’t miss an opportunity to mess with him a little.

“I just don’t like hair, okay?” he murmured as he got his clothes out of his bag. Then he looked up as I removed my brace and got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “If I’m not mistaken, Jackson, it seems you might dislike hair as well.” He said raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, but I’m gay.” I said just before I slipped into the bathroom, closing the door on the simply hilarious sight of Jason doing his best impression of a fish on dry land. I don’t know why I just told him that though. I was kind of panicking as I washed my hair and body. I got out and slipped into the sweats and shirt I had brought with me. I stood before the door for a minute before I took a deep breath and opened it to find Jason sitting on my bed.

“Were you serious?” he asked in a low voice. His expression was unreadable, best I could do was, he looked scared.

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it…” I said gathering my dirty clothes to go throw it in the wash “…it’s not like I’m going to try and jump your bones or anything like that.” I said and I heard Jason say something. He said it so softly though that I didn’t hear what he said.

“What was that?” I asked. He was looking down into his lap, his leg jumping like he had ADHD.

“Me too…” he said, never looking up, and silence fell in between us. I can explain what I felt in that moment. Honestly, I had thought about it. You can’t really blame me, I do have a thing for blondes with blue eyes. Then I remembered all the times I caught him staring and I had a thought. _Had he thought about it too?_ I wanted to ask him but Leo interrupted me, screaming down the hall that the food was done. So we awkwardly made our way to the living room where our plates were waiting for us.

Leo probably picked up on the awkwardness, because he was even more talkative than usual. After a bit of joking, everything was back to normal, and at about eleven all three of us were sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV, recovering from a laughing fit that left us breathless and teary eyed.

“Well…” Leo said as he stood up and dusted himself off “…I’m going to bed. Perce, you’re on dishes tonight.” He said in a stern voice, pointing his finger at me like he was my mother.

 “Yeah, I know.” I said making no movement to do anything of the sort. He rolled his eyes with a last chuckle.

“Night Jase.” He said as he disappeared down the hall. Jase was staring after him with a smile.

“Told you he’d like you…” I said and Jase rolled his eyes at me before he got up as well.

“We should probably get to work on the dishes” he said starting to gather everything up.

“You don’t have to do anything, Jase.” I said as I made to stand as well. I heard a crack and a pain shot up my spine. I fell right back to the floor and Jason almost dropped the dishes. He practically threw them onto the coffee table and fell down beside me, immediately starting to check me over with frantic hands.

“Jase, I’m fine.” I said with a chuckle. “It happens.” I said as I sat back up using the coffee table to help myself up.

“It happens?” he asked with disbelief on his face.

“Yeah.” I said with a shrug as I picked up the dishes he dropped, only for it to be taken away by the blonde. He looked at me with a strange look, like he was sad or something.

“I don’t like to see you hurting, Perce.” He mumbled as he started walking to the kitchen with all the dishes.

“It’s not that bad…” he raised an eyebrow at me “…it was just a long day…” I said scratching at the back of my neck. That’s when I realized he was actually filling the sink and starting with the dishes. “There’s no way I’m going to let you wash the dishes, dude.” I stepped forward, but my hands were swatted away.

“Like you said you’ve had a long day…” he started but he didn’t quite get the chance to finish…

“Like you haven’t?” I asked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow at him. I suddenly realized I had about an inch on the blonde. I could feel my lips twitch, itching to smirk, but it didn’t really go with the challenging look I had going, so resisted the urge.

“…and I’ll probably do it better than you would anyways.” He continued with a smirk, completely ignoring my question. I tried to at least help, but I was swatted away again, this time by soapy hands, so I hopped onto the counter and watched old superman wash up with his back to me. My head was in the gutter the entire time though, as my eyes was glued to his ass. I really just wanted to bend him over the counter…

“Perce?” I was so lost in my little fantasy, I didn’t even realize he had finished. He was waving a hand in front of my face.

“Sorry, kind of spaced…” I said rubbing my neck, trying to hide the boner I was sporting. He chuckled and _fuck_ , was it a delicious sound.

“I guess I should…” he never got the chance to finish that sentence though, because I swallowed it as I tackled him with a kiss, jumping off the counter. I spun us around and pushed him up against the counter. He finally recovered from shock and actually started kissing me back, tangling his hands in my hair. I trailed kisses along his jaw and nipped at his earlobe, becoming harder every second.

“Or you could stay…” I whispered in his ear. Hearing the huskiness of my own voice was a little shocking, but it worked because there was a shiver that ran through him.

“I…I t-t-thought you h-had a l-long day.” He stuttered as I started sucking and biting his neck.

“Exactly.” I said as I backed up to look at him, my hands slipping under his shirt and his breath hitched. “Perfect way to relax, wouldn’t you agree?”


	5. I Slipped In The Shower, Okay?

He just stood there, staring at me while I was trying to get my thoughts sorted. Was this how I wanted to lose my virginity? Shouldn’t it mean something? Somehow it didn’t feel very special. I thought of the promise I made to Thals. Was I doing this for me, or was I doing it to make Percy happy? Sure, I’ve been thinking about it. I’ve even fantasized about how it would be with Percy. Seeing his sweat covered chest in the gym certainly had me thinking about how it would look above me…and then I looked up into those green orbs and I started to give in. I completely caved when he ground his hips into mine.

I attacked him, because if I was going to throw away my virginity for pure lust, I sure as hell was going to enjoy it thoroughly. I took him by surprise and he gasped and I off course took the opportunity to shove my tongue down his throat. He recovered quickly though and started to lead me out of the kitchen. We started stumbling down the hall and I was vaguely worried about waking Leo, that is until he bit my lower lip and I pretty my said goodbye to my logical mind. We tumbled through his door and he pushed me up against it as he closed it behind us.

He kissed me along my jaw and down my neck and my head fell back against the door with a thud. Why was he so good at this? It felt amazing. He latched onto that spot where the neck and shoulder meet and bit into it. My breath hitched from the slight pain but then he ran his tongue over it and a moan escaped me. I felt him smirk against my skin but I couldn’t bring myself to care. My dick was already throbbing as he ground his thigh against it.

My mind was turning fuzzy as he pulled back to rip off his shirt and I got a glimpse of heaven as he stood before me all six pack and perfect pecks. His hands went to the hem of my shirt and he started lifting it agonizingly slow with a stupid smirk on his face. I wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction. I pushed him off of me and ripped my own shirt over my head. I basically tackled him onto his bed, my knees on either sides of his hips and my hands pinning his above his head. I looked down into those pools of green and saw a stormy ocean stirring within them. He slightly tilted his head to the side and I devoured his neck.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he asked in a husky voice that shot right to my groin. A small moan escaped my lips against my will, which led to a throaty chuckle from Percy that vibrated against my lips. I wanted more than anything to bite down on his neck to stop him from laughing, to show him who was going to be the dominant one. I was his captain and QB after all…the thought was in my head for about a split second before I went flying off of him. He pinned me face down to the bed, bringing my legs up so my ass was stinking out and up. His one hand was glued to my neck while his other one was sliding down my spine as he bent over me, biting and then sucking my earlobe.

“I don’t bottom, Grace.” He growled into my ear and a shiver ran through my body. My heart was pounding against my chest, but I wasn’t sure if it was from lust or fear. The thought of rough sex, really being fucked, was turning me on for sure, but would it really be okay for my first time? Wouldn’t it hurt like hell? I felt Percy tug my sweats off along with my boxer briefs.

“Stay right there.” He said into my ear again and I was paralyzed on the spot. He leaned over to his bedside table and took out a tube of what I assumed was lube. I heard a pop and a moment later he was prodding at my hole. I felt weird beyond belief, cold and foreign but I kept my composure because if Percy found out I was a virgin, he probably wouldn’t finish what we’ve started and I really needed him to finish. He pushed one finger into me as he bit down on my neck and I let out a hiss.

“Just relax, dude…” he whispered into my ear and continued to kiss along my neck as he started to move in me. It stung and it was uncomfortable and even if he was trying to draw my attention away from it by nibbling the nape of my neck, all I could focus on was the intrusion. I bit my lip and kept my head down, determined to just power through. Suddenly Percy pulled out of me with a sigh and I felt his weight shift on the bed as he pulled my pants back up. I turned around with confusion to find him sat back on his hunches looking at me with the most serious look I’ve ever seen him wear.

“Do you want to do this?” he asked flatly, looking like a kicked puppy. _‘What the fuck?’_ was basically all that ran through my mind.

“Off course I do, Percy.” I said as I tried to reach out to him but he stood up off the bed and out of reach.

“Okay, so am I doing something wrong?” he asked shifting uncomfortably where he stood and I started shaking my head almost frantically. “Then what’s wrong? Because it doesn’t feel like you’re into it. Do you normally top? That would actually explain why you’re so tight.” He said, starting to pace around.

“I’ve never topped.” I said as I brought my legs up to my chest. It was all falling apart. Percy was going to find out I’m a virgin and kick me out of his room and flat. Percy looked taken aback for a while before I could practically see the wheels in his head turning and then realization set on his face. He walked back to the bed like I was a wild animal he might scare off. He sat down in front of him, sitting on top of his legs and my eyes fell down to my knees.

“Jase…” he began lifting my head again with a finger under my chin “…are you a virgin?” he asked in a soft voice like I was something fragile. I vaguely wondered how the animal that pinned me to the bed could be so gentle. I nodded in response. “Oh, Jase…” he said moving a little closer “…why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have gone for broke like that, I’m so sorry.” He gave me a little peck on the forehead, which seemed so sweet and yet so sad. _So that was how he was going to say good night and goodbye._

“I guess I should go.” I said as I made to get up, but Percy held me back.

“I thought you said you wanted to do it…” he said with confusion written over his face. My own confusion set in on me.

“Well, I do…” I said as I felt heat rise up into my cheeks “…but I didn’t think you would want to do it with me now…” I said as I felt the heat spread down my neck. I don’t know why I was feeling shy or embarrassed about it after Percy was already inside me, but I guess talking about my shortcomings was my trigger.

“You thought I wouldn’t want a virgin?” He asked quite frankly and I found myself nodding slowly. “I’m going to let you in on a little secret Jase…” he said as the stormy oceans returned in an instant “…every single guy wants a virgin.” He whispered huskily and a chill raced through my body. “Question is would you be happy losing it to me, like this?” he asked as he kissed me so softly I found myself melting into it most contently. Words escaped me as I just nodded. “Well, then I’ll do it properly this time.”

He slightly pushed on my chest until I fell back into a pillow. He then grabbed another one and put it under my ass and lower back. His hands hovered over the hem of my pants, his eyes looking at me questioningly. I nodded for him to continue. He pulled the fabric off me slowly, but at least not agonizingly slow this time. It was clear that he was trying to be gentle with me now. Part of me wanted the animalistic rawness back, but most of me was just relieved he was willing to take it slow for me. He then rid himself of his own sweats and I got my first view of Perseus Jackson in all his naked glory…suddenly I was very nervous again because the man was a fucking god.

He positioned himself between my legs leaning down to kiss me deeply as he ground his hips into me and _fuck._ My dick, which had calmed down some by now, was hardening again immediately. Part of me wondered again how he could be so good at this, but I lost my train of thought as he wrapped a hand around me and started to stroke me slowly, from base to tip and then running his thumb over my slit. My head fell back with a moan and I saw, not a smirk, but a soft smile on Percy’s face. Was he truly that selfless that he simply found pleasure in giving me pleasure? He leaned down again to kiss me oh so sweetly while he kept stroking me.

I was fully hard now, and judging by the hardness I felt pressed against my ass, so was Percy. With one final kiss he leaned over to get the tube of lube and coated his fingers in it. I watched his hand move down to my entrance and tried to brace myself this time.

“Hey…” I looked up at Percy only to receive another soft but deep kiss. When he pulled back I realized his finger had slipped into me, without me even noticing this time “…keep your eyes on me, yeah?” he whispered in that husky voice that gave me shivers and I gave him a nod, clutching at his back as he started to move his finger in and out of me. It was still uncomfortable, but his eyes kept my attention and soon he was really pumping into me, twisting his finger around and the sting was gone. He kissed me again, giving my lower lip a nip and I realized he suddenly had two fingers inside me. The sting wasn’t so bad this time, but he repeated the process of starting slow. Soon enough he was twisting his fingers inside me again.

“Fuck!” I cried as he swept over that delicious little spot. He was sporting a satisfied smirk as he started to hit my prostate with each thrust, making me squirm under him, all pain forgotten. I was vaguely aware of my nails digging into his back and him hissing above me. He rested his one arm next to my head, fisting my hair to keep our eyes locked. Then I felt him slipping a third finger in, but I was too lost in the pure lust in his eyes to feel anything but pleasure as his thrust hit my prostate over and over.

Then he pulled out of me completely and I whimpered at the loss, closing my eyes. He tried to soothe me with a kiss as I heard a ripping sound and then the little pop of the tube of lube and then I felt something much bigger than a finger prod at my hole. I opened my eyes only to be met by two deep, dark oceans. We stayed like that for a second, a silent question hanging in the air between us.

“Percy…” I said as I pulled him closer, so close I could feel his breath on my face “…fuck me.” I hissed before I crashed our lips together and he pushed into me. He took it very slowly but it still hurt. It hurt a lot. He sheathed himself completely inside of me and a hiss escaped through his teeth.

“You’re so fucking tight.” He said before kissing me a little more hungrily, but to my relief he didn’t move after that, he waited. It took me a minute to get use to the sheer size of him. After a while, I felt myself relax around him and mumbled a ‘ _move’_. He did just that. He started to thrust into me. It took him all but three thrust to find my prostate and continue to pulverize it with each and every thrust. Then he started to jack me off in time with his thrust. Soon I was a quivering, moaning, mumbling mess beneath him as his pace gradually increased and I quite frankly didn’t care if we woke Leo anymore.

I was getting closer and closer to the edge, starting to see stars, but I held back because I didn’t want to come if Percy was nowhere close to finishing. “Let go, Jase…” he hissed into my ear as my legs started to shake “…I’m right with you, babe.” And with that I let go and saw white. Percy thrust into me one last time before stilling as he came too. He collapsed onto me, breathing heavy. “You have no fucking idea how tight you are. Do you even realize how hard it was to not completely lose it?” he breathed and I let out a chuckle before I closed my eyes and darkness overtook me.

I woke up in Percy’s bed, alone. I sat up and regretted it instantly as a pain shot through my backside. Then last night came back to mind and I started smiling like a fool. Then a though hit me. _Percy let me sleep in his bed._ Could this mean that last night might not have been just hormones and lust? I heard the shower cut off and Percy emerged in only a towel and wet hair from the bathroom followed by steam. There was a brief moment where I thought he looked like an angle in the clouds, but it went as soon as it came because I noticed he was limping.

“I thought I’d be the one limping.” I said as I raised an eyebrow at no one in particular. He chuckled at that.

“Well, good morning to you too…” He said as he leaned over the bed and gave me a peck on the lips “…and you will not be limping alone. Last night did a number on my back.” he said with a shrug like it was nothing. I opened my mouth to tell him just how stupid we both were for doing what we did while he was injured, but he silenced me with another kiss. “It was totally worth it.” he said as he stood up again, walking over to his dresser. As he turned I got a full view of his back and was shocked wide awake. I jumped up out of bed, just realizing I was wearing my boxer briefs, and ignored the pain as I made my way to Percy.

“Fuck, Perce. It looks even worse than it did that first day.” I said as I gently touched his swollen back, remembering that day I saw his back in the locker room.

“Hey…” he said turning around and wrapping his arms around my waist “…at least it’s Saturday, which means I have a little time to recover.” He said giving me another peck and I couldn’t help but think he’s been kissing me a lot this morning, so maybe we’re together now?

“So here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to get that sexy little ass of yours in the shower and I’ll meet you up front when you’re done, yeah?” he said throwing on training shorts and a tank top over his boxers and heading for the door. “Feel free to wear any of my clothes.” He threw back over his shoulder as he walked through the door. I showered as quickly as I could and threw on some of Percy’s sweats and a t-shirt. It really helped if you were sleeping with someone who was the same size as you. I walked down the hall and into the living room, limp and all, to be met by Percy and Leo on the couch, each with a bowl of cereal.

“What’s with the limp, Jase?” Leo asked with a mischievous smirk. “Slip in the shower or something?”

“Yeah…” I said rubbing the back of my neck, feeling the heat rise into my cheeks and receiving a raised eyebrow from Leo “…something like that.” 


	6. The Truth Comes Out

“So, I guess I’ll see you at practice then.” I said as I walked Jase to the door. We had spent the entire day just lying around the flat, just talking, playing videogames and watching Finding Nemo… _what? It’s my favorite movie_ …anyway, here I was, walking the guy I had spent the last 24 hours with, to the door, yet again avoiding the _‘talk’_. You know, the one that defines a relationship…

Don’t get me wrong. Jase is a great guy and I would _like_ him to be my boyfriend, but it’s not always that easy. I mean, I wouldn’t mind finally coming out. I wouldn’t even be surprised if a few people expected it. Problem is, I don’t think that’s what Jase would want. I at least know that no one expected this from him. He just carries himself so well. I guess he just doesn’t seem gay, or at least not in public. I just don’t think he’s quite ready to come out though.

“Yeah…” he said a little distractedly. “…Perce?” he started rubbing the back of his neck and I instantly knew what was coming. I could try to avoid it, but it was still coming.

“Yeah, Jase?” I asked as we reached the door. I didn’t make a move to open it though. We needed to talk this through first.

“What…exactly…well, what are we now?” he asked in the cutest little voice. there was even a slight blush on his cheeks, which oddly made me want to drag him back to my room and spank his other cheeks…I shook my head in an effort to keep my mind on the conversation.

“Whatever you want us to be, Jase.” I said stepping closer and giving him a slight peck. “I’m good with anything you decide.” He turned redder and I was focusing on simply fighting my damn primal urges. He looked at me with a kind of _‘deer in the headlights’_ look. He opened his mouth, but then closed it again. I could practically see the wheels in his head turning. “Look, I know it’s not easy. Why don’t you go sleep on it and just let me know when you’ve decided, yeah?”

“Yeah…” he said slowly nodding and turning for the door. I opened it for him and he kind of just stood there for a moment before he stepped out “…bye.” He said over his shoulder before walked to his own door and disappeared inside. As his door closed another opened, revealing a smirking Nico di Angelo. He leaned against the wall as he looked me up and down.

“Good evening superstar.” he said and I scowled at the loathed nickname. I didn’t know why he insisted on calling me that and it can’t even be because of the Immortals thing, because that’s what he has called me since middle school.

“Hey Nico. I said as I turned back to my own flat.

“That’s a nice limp you’re sporting…” I froze “…funny, I never took you for the bottoming type.” I turned towards the black haired guy. He raised an eyebrow at me in challenge. That’s when I realized he must have seen or at least heard Jase leaving my flat and I couldn’t just tell him Jason bottomed if Jason wasn’t ready to come out…

“Don’t sound too disappointed now, Neeks.” I gave him a wink and slipped into my flat, leaving a stunned Nico in the hall, clearly expecting me to argue. Once inside, I fell back against the door with a sigh. Did I really just admit that I was gay to Nico di Angelo? _Yes, you did, idiot._ Why did I do that? _To protect a guy you didn’t even like a few weeks ago._ I let out another sigh as I slid down to the floor.

“He just wants to be friends or something?” Leo asked as he spotted me on the floor.

“I just admitted I was gay to Nico.” I said as I shut my eyes and let my head fall back against the door.

“As in, Nico _di Angelo_?” he asked with a tight voice.

“Yep.” I said, popping the ‘p’.

“I would have offered you some coffee, but I think you might need something a bit stronger…” I heard him say and I simply nodded…

So yeah, that was my Saturday. I basically slept through all of Sunday, because my Latino roommate made one hell of a margarita. Now I’m sitting in my Monday morning physics class, glancing at my phone like every two seconds in the hope to find a text or missed call from Jason, only to feel a pang of sadness, disappointment, regret and I think fear each time a stare at the blank screen. Was he still not sure, or was this his answer?

Was he just going to ignore me and pretend it never happened? If that was the case, that damn superman had another thing coming. I wasn’t just going to run off with my tail between my legs. With that decided, I powered through the rest of my classes. All I really wanted was to get to football practice. All I really wanted was answers, and if he couldn’t give me the time of day…well, there are always other guys, right? When I finally made it to the field I saw Jason talking and smiling with Frank. I made a beeline for them but got pulled back when I was just a few feet away.

“You know, Jackson…” Luke said as he spun me around to face him “…I’ve been talking to my cousin lately. You know, Kronos, linebacker for the Immortals?” he raised an eyebrow at me and I deadpanned.

“Where you getting at, Luke?” I said crossing my arms over my chest. A few guys started to gather around us. Out the corner of my eye I even saw Jase inching closer. _Nice to know I matter now, asshole._

“That this whole story about you turning the Immortals down so you can an education is bullshit.” He said, a smirk stretching over his lips. “He told me all about your little _‘accident’._ ” He said, actually inserting air quotes. _Seriously, who still does that?_ I hated it, but I hated even more how I stiffened at the mention of ‘accident’. He seemed too pleased as a full on grin spread over his features.

“Tell me, did you really cry when you hit the ground? Because that’s what he said. He said he tackled you so hard, he fractured your spine, that you started to weep like a baby when you tried to stand up. He also said that one little tackle could paralyze you.” I could hear some murmurs from the guys. “Now, I really hope he’s lying, because I really don’t want to lose a teammate this early in the season.” He said with his hand over his heart in mock concern.

“I have a few choice words for that cousin of yours, Luke.” I said through a tight jaw. “But please don’t you worry, because I’m not going anywhere, big boy.” I said with a wink before I turned to walk away. Apparently that was a mistake, because a second later I heard a crack as a pain shot up my back. My legs felt numb as I fell to my knees. I was seeing stars as nausea set in. I toppled forward just to be caught by strong arms.

“I guess a kick will work too, right Jackson?” I heard Luke call with a cold laugh as my head made contact with a firm chest.

“Perce, are you okay?” I heard the voice I’ve wanted to hear since Saturday ask. _So Jason was the one who caught me, huh? If I wasn’t this fucked up, you would be on the receiving end a good spanking…_

“Oh fuck, Percy. We have to get you to the hospital. I’ll call your mom on the way.” _Well hello to you too Leo._

“Alright cup…what the fuck happened here?” I heard coach join the party.

“We’ll explain later coach, but right now, we have to get him to the hospital.” Jason said and I felt myself being lifted. I hated the fact I couldn’t really do anything. I was still pretty much blind and I sure as hell couldn’t stand. The rest was a blur. I remember being placed in a car. I remember bright white lights. I remember a woman asking me questions and me trying to answer her without success. The last thing I remember was what shone a little light in the darkness of unconsciousness though. The last thing I remember was a sweet voice telling me ‘hang in there, Perce’…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long and sorry it's a really short chapter, but my exams are starting soon so I haven't had enough time to write. So please just be patient with me.


	7. I'm Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for the new chapter. I was writing exams and didn't get a chance to write. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. :)

“So, he’ll be fine?”

“Yes, after a few weeks in rehabilitation he should be able to walk just fine and maybe even run.”

“Thank God…”

“Although I can’t stress this point enough, no more contact sports of any kind, Mam.”

“Trust me, if I had known he was playing football, I would have dragged him back home and locked him in his room. At least then I could keep an eye on him.” I cracked open an eye to see a women with long, brown curls cascading down her back, talk to a rather handsome blonde man in a white coat. _My mother…thank you Leo for making my life a living hell…_ I just shut my eyes again as the man walked out of the room, in the hope she would think I’m still asleep and let me be, but off course, it is my mother…

“I know you’re awake, Perseus.” She said in a tight voice and I let out a sigh.

“In how much trouble am I?” I asked in a raw voice that didn’t quite sound like me.

“You promised me you wouldn’t play, Percy.” She said in a much softer and warmer voice as she came to sit beside my bed.

“I know, but how else were we going to pay for college?” I asked and she ducked her head for a moment…money had always been a touchy subject.

“You’re father said he would deal with the payments.” she said in almost a whisper.

“The man lives in a shack by the docks. You wane know how he handled it? He told me to find my own way. That it would build character.” I said and she looked out the window with a sad expression.

“I wish I had known…” she whispered.

“What would you have done, mum? Gotten a third job? Quit your own studies?” I tried to catch her eye but she refused to look at me. “I could ask that of you, mum. This is your dream and your future too.” I said and she finally turned to me with a sad smile.

“You’re my son. You don’t have to ask for me to do what’s best for you…” She said reaching out to touch my cheek. “…as for dealing with the payments, you leave that to me, because you are not coming within a hundred yard radius of that field again.” she said with a very stern look, a look that I instantly copied.

“No, mum. I’ll it out…” she raised an eyebrow at me “…without football, I promise. You just keep going to class, get your degree and write that novel.” She smiled sweetly at me.

“Where has my immature little boy gone?” she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. “Perhaps Jason has been influence on you…”

“Jason?” I asked, my heart leaping into my throat. _Was he here?_ I had completely forgotten he had brought me here…

“Yep.” Mum said, popping the ‘p’. “Leo called me when you guys left the field. When I got here Jason was fussing all over you. He even threatened a few people to get you best of care…” she raised an accusatory eyebrow at me “…and then Leo and I had a nice chat…” she rested her chin in the palm as she continued to stare at me “…is there something I should know about?” she asked, her lips starting to pull into a grin.

“Honestly mum, I don’t know. I still need to talk to him about everything.” She looked genuinely sad at that.

“Oh, well I guess a mother can hope.” She said as she sat back in the chair.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she let out a long sigh before she started pacing around the room.

“Well, since Annabeth left, you’ve seemed a bit…” I raised both eyebrows at her. This was our other touchy subject… _Annabeth_.

“…a bit what?” I asked with a tight voice. Annabeth and I hadn’t ended things on the best of terms, what with finding out I was gay in the worst way possible...I swear my mom was still mad at me for cheating…and for not telling her I cheated.

“All I ever wanted was for you to be happy Percy. When you were with Annabeth, I got a glimpse of the happiness I’ve always wanted for you.” She kept pacing through the room, arms flailing. “I guess you’ve just seem very negative lately, and I was hoping…” she stopped and looked me straight in the eyes “…I guess I was hoping you’ve found happiness again.” she said with a sad smile.

Maybe it was the fact that I was high on pain killers, but seeing my mother so honest pure, kind of made me want to cry. Just to know that, even though I’ve fucked up royally the last two years, she would always be there wishing me the best.

“You know, mum, for a moment I thought I had.” I was rewarded with the most beautiful smile that has ever graced my mother’s face. It wasn’t a happy one, but not completely sad either. It was more like smile of understanding, if that makes any sense.

“Hey, how’s the rebel doing?” Leo popped into the room. No matter how happy I was to see the annoying Latino elf, my heart started to flutter when I saw superman trying to pull him back out, muttering something like ‘ _don’t spoil it_ ’.

“Well, Doctor Apollo said he’ll be fine as long as he does his rehabilitation and avoids contact sports.” My mother said quite pointedly at me. “You’re so very lucky it wasn’t the big hit this time.” _Yeah, I know. I’m a cat with nine lives._ I would have rolled my eyes at her if they weren’t glued to Jason’s sky blue ones.

“Well, missus…” mum raised a dangerous brow at him “…Sally, it’s been a long night. Would you like a cup of coffee?” he asked looking between Jason and me. Mum started chuckling before she nodded and turned back to me. She leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

“Don’t let him get away, honey.” She whispered before she gave me a wink and left with Leo. As the door shut, a silence fell over the room. It seemed so fragile, I found myself holding my breath.

“I’m sorry.” I vaguely heard Jase murmur. I only vaguely heard it, because he was very interested in his shoes.

“For what?” I asked, maybe a little too hostile and loud, because he slightly flinched before his hand shot up to rub the back of his neck.

“…for not calling.” He said as he inched forward.

“It’s cool, Jase.” I said, trying for the ‘ _don’t care_ ’ approach. “Would it have been nice if you just told me you weren’t interested? Yeah…”

“…that’s not it.” he cut me off. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. He took the last few steps to my bed and sat down, a look on his face like he was about to share the country’s most confidential secret.

“I was, am, interested.” He said looking up hesitantly like he was scared I was going to hit him or something. I felt my face split into a grin.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me that?” I asked and he started to chuckle awkwardly like he was relieved.

“I don’t know. What if you didn’t want to and I scared you off…” he said rubbing at his neck again. I tried to sit up, just because I wanted to kiss the fucking idiot. Too late, I realized it was a mistake.

“Fuck.” I croaked as a pain shot up my spine. Jase was on his feet in less than a second, fussing over me. “I’m fine.” I said as I slowly laid back down.

“You sure? I can go get the…” I pulled him down by his shirt and cut the frantic little worrier off with a kiss.

“I’m fine.” I said again with a smirk.


	8. Taking The Passenger Seat

I stepped through the doors to the pool only to see a single figure moving up and down the middle lane. I came to a stop next to the starting block, seeing a towel already laid out on it. I sat down facing the pool, propping my feet up on the handlebar. I continued to watch the figure swim, waiting for it to make its way back to me. As it touched the wall beneath my feet, Percy emerged from the water to stare up at me.

“You missed the last quarter.” I said and he pushed himself up out of the water. “We won by the way.”

“That was pretty obvious after the first half.” He said as he turned away and picked up the other towel on the floor, immediately starting to dry his hair. With him turned away, I got a full view of his back. It was still heavily bruised, but at least he’s starting to walk better. “Why else would coach bench you after the third quarter…” he turned back to me with a small smile “…and effectively eliminate my only reason for watching the game in the first place.” He said as he pecked me on the cheek.

“It was really important to me that you watch this one, Perce, considering you were still in the hospital for the one because you just had to work your mouth…”  stopped talking the moment his smile fell straight off his face. He stood up straight, crossing his arms over chest, and looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. Somehow I couldn’t even stop to admire my boyfriend in nothing but a speedo.

“I did watch it.” he said flatly.

“Not the entire game.” I said as I turned and sat up on my knees on the starting block, just to get some more height.

“Sorry I wasn’t in the mood to watch the guy that put me in the hospital play QB while I can barely walk straight.” He said through a clenched jaw. I don’t know what I was about to say, but the words died in my throat. He’s been so cheery since he got out of the hospital, I hadn’t stopped to think that he might be hurting emotionally. Suddenly I felt the urge the throttle Luke…

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” I said, my eyes falling to the ground.

“Hey…” he said, pulling my chin up with his finger “…at least the water calms me down, yeah?” he said with a small smile. It was true. Doctor Apollo had recommended swimming as his rehabilitation, and so far, it had helped him in more ways than one. I gave him a slight nod.

“Now, getting back to that game, you fucking killed!” he said with that troublemaker smirk. I couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“You think so?” I asked as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

“You keep playing like that, you’d be an Immortal in no time. I mean, you like single handedly won the game for us.” He said as he started to turn to the locker room. I followed, snatching up the towel on the starting block. Walking behind him gave me an excellent view of his ass, and with the slight limp, I could almost imagine myself fucking him…I fell behind while in my fantasy and he disappeared behind the door. The moment I stepped into the locker room, I was pushed up against the lockers.

“What the fuck, Perce?” I asked and he simply watched me squirm as he pinned my hands above my head.

“I’m faced with a bit of a dilemma, Jase.” I stopped moving, quirking an eyebrow. “My dilemma is how else I can congratulate my superstar boyfriend if I can’t _physically_ fuck him?” he asked as he seemed to be in really deep thought for a moment and I felt myself start to harden at the mere thought of him fucking me. Then he locked eyes with mine, a devilish smirk on his lips. “I think I have an answer…” he whispered and I felt a shiver run through me. It astounded me that he could have this much effect on me with the slightest of actions. In my defense, it had been about three weeks since we first got together and seeing him in nothing but a speedo quite often the last week hadn’t helped my hormones.

Suddenly he let go of my hands and dropped to his knees. My eyes widened in shock although my dick twitched at a single image running through my mind. _Oh, get over yourself, Jase. He would never suck you off…_ my line of thinking was interrupted as he started to undo my belt and then my jeans, tugging both my jeans and underwear down to my knees the moment he was done.

“What are you doing?” I asked, hearing a voice quite a few octaves higher than my own. He simply smirked up at me.

“Don’t you ever…” he started as he wrapped one of his hands around my dick “…complain about me…” he started to pump my dick slowly and I was fully hard in a matter of a second “…working my mouth again, yeah?” he stopped all movements, staring up at me like he expected an answer, then I realized that’s exactly what he wanted. I was thankful for the wall of lockers behind me, supporting me, because I kind of felt like crumbling. I started nodding wildly and he gave me a wink.

His hand started moving again, but he kept his eyes locked on mine. Then, while keeping his eyes on me, he inched closer and laid one soft peck on my tip. My legs nearly gave out and he smirked up at me. That was just about the hottest thing I have ever seen. He broke eye contact and suddenly seemed very focused on what he was doing. That’s when he wrapped his lips around me for the first time…

I thanked each and every god that would listen as he swirled his tongue round and round and round my tip. My hands tangled into his hair, pulling him closer. He ran his tongue through my slit before he popped off, leaving me to almost whimper like a girl. He ripped the towel off his hips and used it to tie both my hands behind my back, before he pushed me back up against the lockers.

“I might be doing the sucking, but I’m still driving, babe.” He whispered huskily into my ear before he gave me a peck on the lips and moved down again. I had absolutely no idea how he was this fucking good at all this, but once again I thanked the gods that he was.

I felt the weirdest yet, most amazing sensation as he blew on my wet tip. It sent shivers straight through me. Then he started swirling his tongue around me again, running his tongue through my slit before he popped off. This time though, he licked the underside of my dick from the base back to the tip and then started swirling his tongue around my tip again. I let my head fall back against the lockers, looking up at the ceiling, because if I actually watched him doing this, I wouldn’t last two minutes. He repeated the sequence about five times, my breath hitching each time he ran his tongue through my slit.

Then he started to take me in…like all of me. “Fuck, Perce…” I hissed as he started to bob his head and I felt my head slamming into the back of his throat and he started to hum each time it did. He set an inhumane pace and soon I started to feel my muscles tense. I felt my hips starting to buck, but Percy pinned them down with his hands as soon as they started to move.

“Fuck!” I swear I started to hyperventilate “Perce, I’m gonna…” I tried to warn him so he could pull away and avoid me unloading into his mouth. To my shock he didn’t pull away…what he actually did stopped my heart for second, I swear. He grazed his teeth along my shaft, sucked at my tip like it was a fucking lollypop and then he slammed right back onto me. As my head hit the back of his throat, I exploded. I saw white, my knees buckled and I was vaguely aware of Percy working to swallow… _he was fucking swallowing?_

When I was done, he popped off me, let go of my hips and untied my hands. I instantly slid down the lockers, numb, sitting on the ground in front of him, breathing heavily. He looked down at me with a satisfied smirk. I let my head fall back against the lockers again, trying to catch my breath.

“Where the fuck did you learn all this?” I asked as my eyes fluttered closed. I could feel Percy move closer, could feel his breath on my ear.

“Oh, you don’t want to hear all the horny details of my past, now do you?” he whispered, effectively sending shivers through my body. I opened my eyes to see him give me a wink, smirk still intact.

“Well, one thing’s for sure…” he raised an eyebrow at me, and I gave him a smirk of my own in return “…your mouth truly can do no wrong.” A low, husky chuckle escaped his lips and I loved the sound. “So, can this be expected every time I have a good game?” he cocked his head in thought.

“Call it…” he said still in thought “…incentive…” the way he said it was like he was testing how it felt on his tongue.

“…and if I have a bad game?” I challenged, already feeling myself heat up. He leaned in slowly until he was about an inch from my nose.

“Then I’ll just have to spank you, won’t I?” he said and just like that, he got up, opened a locker and got dressed. I stared at him in wonder. How could he be so open about this stuff? I couldn’t even think about it without blushing. He looked down at me and started to chuckle. He held out his hand and I took it. He helped me up, pulled up my pants and fastened it along with my belt.

“How about we get some food in you?” he asked and I started to nod shyly, after all, he did just get me dressed because I was still in shock. “I mean I’m pretty full, but you must be starving…” he said with a wicked grin and it felt like my head was on fire, my eyes going wide. He burst out laughing as he made his way out the locker room.

_You, Perseus Jackson, are going to be the death of me._


	9. Parental Guidance

“You know what I just realized?” I asked as we started walking down the hall to Percy’s flat.

“What?” he asked absent-mindedly as he searched for his keys.

“You didn’t kiss me…” he froze, hand in pocket as he frowned at me.

“Huh?” was his unintelligent response.

“You know, after you…” there was a moment where we just stared at each other before he realized what I meant and started chuckling.

“Oh, that.” He said resuming his search for his keys. “I just didn’t think you’d enjoy the taste of your own…” he looked up at me like he was testing my reaction. I could feel my cheeks heat up “…well, you know.” He finished, apparently done with tormenting me for the day. I should have left it at that, but off course, Percy was the one with the golden tongue and I…well, I just couldn’t shut up.

“Why not?” I asked. Percy’s head snapped up at me, eyes wide and my head was on fire again. I took a breath, cleared my throat and powered through. “Did I taste bad?” I forced out, rubbing the back of my neck and refusing to look at Percy. I heard him chuckle as he stepped closer.

“No…” he whispered as he pulled my face toward him. There was an amused glint in his eye “…you tasted quite nice, actually.” He said with a wink and I went a little rigid. He sighed. “I don’t know. Sometimes it just feels like I’m pushing you a little too far out of your comfort zone and I guess I just didn’t think…” he sighed again “…I just didn’t think it was the best time for you to get your first taste of cum…” I opened my mouth to protest, but Percy raised an eyebrow at me.

“Jase, just judging by your response when I went down on you, I’d say it was the first time you’ve received, not to even mention gave, a blowjob.” He had me. It was my first… _what’s wrong with me? I can’t even think it?_ “So, food?” he asked as he pulled out his keys, placing it in the door.

He stepped through the door with me following behind. He was about three feet in when he abruptly stopped…leading to me slamming into his back. I looked at him to find him frozen staring into space. I followed his line of sight to find a man standing in the living room, Leo sitting awkwardly on the couch. The man had unruly black hair and sea green eyes just like… _oh, shit…_

“Dad…” Percy said as he started to inch forward “…what are you doing here?” I know it’s selfish and childish, but I could help the thought running through my head… _you talk to your father with that mouth?_

“Your mother phoned me.” he said in a calm voice that reminded me of waves breaking on the shore. “Why didn’t you let me know you were in the hospital?” he asked, suddenly angry. It was amazing to me that the man could jump so quickly between emotions. “Or better yet, why have you even been playing football in the first place?” he asked, his arms flailing.

“You told me to find my own way.” Percy countered, angry as well now. The tension was so thick. It somehow just felt like I was caught in a hurricane. “I didn’t know another way.” He half screamed and just like that, the hurricane passed. There was calmness in the air again and I suddenly realized how much Percy and his father were alike.

“Who’s you’re friend?” he asked, those green eyes finding me behind his son.

“Jason Grace.” Percy said simply, never looking away from his father.

“Ah, Zeus’s son…anyway.” He said sitting down on the couch next to Leo, who sat up straighter. Percy went to sit on the other couch, leaving me to stand there like an idiot. I went to sit on the armrest of the couch Percy was sitting on. “I understand we have a bit of a crisis concerning your tuition payments.”

“Well, considering I lost my football scholarship, yep.” Percy said popping the ‘p’, sitting back like he was relaxing himself.

“Well then, fortunately for us, the college’s swimming coach is retiring.” He said with a smirk freakishly close to his son’s.

“They offered you the job.” Percy said a glint of hope in his eyes.

“Yep.” He said quite smugly. “And since I will then be an employee of the college, your studies will be free, and since you’re swimming again…” he rubbed his hands together likes he was receiving a gift on Christmas day “…I can coach you like when you were in middle school.”

“You swam in school?” I heard myself ask. Percy just shrugged at me.

“You kidding?” his dad said, beaming with what seemed to be pride. “You’re looking at the holder of seven junior state records! But then he had to choose between football and swimming and since he was even better at football, swimming took the back seat.”

“Dad…” Percy whined, his cheeks turning pink. _Sure, anything sex related you’re fine with, but a little praise from your father gets you to blush?_

“Ok, well I better get going. I’ll see you Monday at practice, yeah?” he said standing and walking toward the door. “Oh, and you’re going to your mother’s for Christmas and coming to me for Thanksgiving.”

“Cool, see you Monday, dad.” Percy said as he followed his father to the door.

“Love you.” He said as he kissed Percy quite exaggeratedly on the head. Percy pushed him off laughing.

“Love you too.” He said as his father disappeared out the door. As the door closed he turned back to us. “Well, that’s my dad. Now you know where I get my mood swings from.” Both Leo and I just stared at him. “His problem is that he wants to be mad with me, but he never seems able to be. Oh, and he’s not a very talkative person. He just comes and goes.”

“Well, I say we celebrate!” Leo sang as he sprang up off the couch. “It’s Friday night, we won the game, and Percy doesn’t have to drop out. We are definitely celebrating. Who wants margaritas?” he asked, already running to the kitchen without receiving an answer.

“We have to get fed first, dude.” Percy said as he bound off after him, only to be thrown out of the kitchen followed by a loaf of bread. He came to sit on the couch next to me, handing me the bread. “Hope that’s enough. Leo doesn’t permit anyone in the kitchen when he’s working.” He said before he pulled me off the armrest and onto his lap. I brought a slice of bread to my mouth, just for it to be ripped from my hand.

“Fine, I’ll make fajitas too.” Leo sighed as he marched back to the kitchen, bread in hand. Percy and I both burst out laughing and then something came to mind. My cheeks were heated before I even turned to Percy.

“I just realized something else…” I said softly and he raised an eyebrow at me “…you never got off.” I whispered and he smiled softly at me. He pulled me to his chest and kissed my cheek.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.”


	10. Body Issues

I was trying to focus on the words on the page, tried to cram every last letter into my head, but somehow I just couldn’t focus on Personal Law at the moment. I’d been up all night. I glanced down at my phone again, the words ‘ _explain tomorrow_ ’ still taunting me. Percy and I had planned to do dinner last night. I was waiting for him when my phone beeped with a text saying he couldn’t make it anymore.

Frankly, I was pissed at him, so pissed in fact, that when I heard a knock on my door I ignored it. I heard the door creak open and I refused to even look up from my books, refused to even acknowledge the intruder I knew was my boyfriend. His footsteps went to my bed and I heard him sit down, but I still refused to look at him.

“Frank let me in.” he almost whispered.

“I figured.” I said emotionlessly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to study.”

“Jase…” he said in a small voice and I snapped.

“Why don’t you just…” my words died away as I spun around and saw his face “…fuck Perce, what happened to you?” I asked as I practically flew over to him. His cheek was bruised, lip split and his eye was swollen.

“It’s nothing…” He tried to start but I wasn’t going to let him even try to wave it off.

“You said you’ll explain, now explain.” I said in a dangerous tone. “Start with who the fuck did this to you.”

“You’re cute when you’re worried.” He said with smirk. I gave him my best glare, ensuring he knew just how serious I was being. “Fine…” he sighed, leaning forward, letting his face fall into his hands. “…Luke.” He muttered and I felt my blood boil. Wasn’t it enough that he already put him the fucking hospital?

“I’m going to kill him.” I said, surprising myself with the pure venom that laced into my voice.

“He’s just jealous.” He muttered with his head still buried in his hands.

“Jealous? What’s he jealous of?” I asked disbelieving. How could he peg this all on jealousy, especially when there isn’t any reason for Luke to be jealous of Percy? I mean, they don’t play the same position so it couldn’t be rival jealousy. Percy doesn’t have a girlfriend to be jealous…no, Luke wasn’t gay, and even if he was, he wouldn’t want Jason, right? Percy fell back on to the bed with another sigh.

“You don’t want to know all the horny details of my past, now do you?” he tried to wave it off again, but I wasn’t going to let him do that.

“I do if it involves that prick, now tell me why he would be jealous.” I said looking down at him with my best stern look. He opened one eye and looked up at me.

“You sure?” he asked in a whisper. I nodded once, stern look still in place. He let his eye close again and took a deep breath as if he was bracing himself, before he opened both eyes. “Luke and I fucked when he was still at Half Blood High.” He said looking up at the ceiling. “He doesn’t want me with anyone else.” His voice was surprisingly calm to me and I could stand it. Now was the time to be angry, Jackson!

Being completely honest with myself, I knew the biggest reason I was mad was the thought of Percy with another guy. Sure, I knew there must have been other guys, but now I had a name, a face of someone who had an intimate connection with Percy and suddenly reality struck and left me on my ass. I wanted to throttle Luke even more for ever touching Percy.

“So he beat you because you’re with me?” I asked, immediately feeling guilty at the thought.

“No.” he said simply. I waited for him to elaborate, but he never did.

“No? What exactly happened yesterday, Perce?” I asked carefully.

“No, he beat me because I turned him down.” He looked at me for the first time since his little confession started. “I wasn’t going to cheat on you, now was I?” he gave me a wink. I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders. Not that I’ve ever thought Percy would cheat on me, but hearing him say it made me feel kind of special, like he really wanted to be with me. I looked at him expectantly though. I still wanted to know what happened yesterday. “He pinned me against the wall outside the pool and got mad when I said no. I was late for practice, so my dad came looking for me and pulled him off me. That’s it.”

“Your dad?” I asked, still amazed at how calm he was.

“Yeah, you’re invited to thanksgiving, by the way.” He said as he closed his eyes again.

“What?” I asked in a voice an octave higher than normal.

“Well, he wanted to know the whole story…” a smirk started to grow on his face “…just like you.” He cracked an eye open just to look at me for a second before he shut it again. “So I told him. He now knows that his son is gay and he’d like to have his son’s boyfriend over for thanksgiving.” I kind of choked on air. He told his dad about us? He sat up on his one elbow to look at me. “That’s kind of why I couldn’t make it last night. My dad wanted me to tell him everything after practice and that included everything I could about you after I told him I had a boyfriend.”

“Ok…” I started, still processing the fact he told his father he was gay and we were dating all in one go. My father didn’t even know I was gay yet “…yeah, that’d be great.”

“You don’t want to spend it with your family?” he asked with a small frown.

“Nah, Thalia already bailed too.” I said as my mind travelled to the memory of our house around thanksgiving, cold, lonely… “Besides my father’s never home around thanksgiving, you know feeding the homeless and whatnot for publicity, and I’m really not in the mood for my stepmom.”

“Ah…” Percy started, nodding with understanding “…step monsters are never easy. I don’t blame you for not wanting to go home.”

“You had a step…” the question died away as I realized just how little I actually knew about his past “…I thought your parents were just splitting up?”

“They are…” he said with a shrug “…for the second time. They split up the first time just before my freshman year.” I’m quite sure I was frozen in place for about 2 full minutes. “My mom remarried to this real creep.” He said with a look of disgust. “My dad, being the honorable man he is, said I needed a real family experience and begged my mom to take him back, which she did.”

“How did I not know that?” I asked in a whisper, almost to myself. Percy smirked and leaned up to my ear.

“You were probably too distracted by my body to hear me talk.” He whispered with a chuckle.

“I’m a bad boyfriend.” I said again to myself.

“No, you’re not.” Percy whispered back as he started to push me back onto the bad.

“I am.” I said as I pushed him away lightly, sitting up. He looked confused. “I keep neglecting you, in all aspects.

“Jase, you’re being ridiculous.” He said as he sat up on his haunches. “And what do you mean by ‘in all aspects’?”

“I’m not!” I nearly screamed. “And I mean just that. I haven’t paid attention to you, may it be your past or feelings. Fuck, I hadn’t even paid attention to you sexually, Perce...” I didn’t feel myself heat up in the slightest.

“…because I don’t need it, Jase.” He said softly as he cupped my cheek.

“How could you not need it?” I asked, slightly afraid of the answer. “Do you not want me to…” I didn’t know what to ask, really.

“Jase.” He said pulling my face up to his, suddenly serious. “Don’t you ever think I don’t want you, you got that?” the way he said it, it was more of an order than a question. I nodded. “I need you to understand that I’m just not that into physical acts, yeah?”

“Why not?” I found myself ask and I got a glimpse of that broken Percy I saw a few weeks ago. I saw the pain in his eyes as he let me go and slid off the bed.

“My body isn’t worth anything.” He whispered, looking off to the side. He cleared his throat before he spoke again, still not looking at me. “I’m late for practice.” He said as he made for the door. I bound after him and stopped him just before he reached it.

“It’s Saturday, Perce. There is no practice.” I whispered. I wasn’t stupid. I knew he didn’t like people seeing him at his worst, at his weakest. Hell, he’ll probably deny ever having a bad day, but this was me. I wanted him to find comfort in me. No, I needed him to find comfort in me, because then maybe I could say I did, I meant something to him. “Let me in, Perce.”

“My thoughts are the only thing I still have.” He turned to me with a pleading look. “Could you please just leave me that?” he asked in a whisper.

“How could you think your body isn’t worth anything?” I asked in a whisper of my own. I was slightly angry with him. How dare he say that his body isn’t worth anything when it is one of the most precious things to me?

It had changed in the past few weeks. He didn’t have those bulging muscles that came with hours in the gym anymore. His muscled seemed to have elongated, stretched as if he had grown. His six-pack and perfect pecks were still intact though. If you asked me, I would say that I liked the slimmer waist and well defined shoulders and back even more. It was like his body was always meant to look like this. I couldn’t imagine him ever looking better.

“You’re perfect.” I whispered in desperation. He replied with a cold laugh.

“Perfect?” he asked bitterly. “I’m far from perfect, Jase.” He pulled off one of those one eighty mood swings of him, all pain suddenly gone. He took a step toward me, cupping my cheek.

“You on the other hand, you _are_ perfect.” A small smile graced his face. “So innocent.” he whispered.

“I’m not innocent, Perce.” I said, my cheeks heating up slightly from the sudden turn of events. “I mean, we _have_ fucked.” His smile spread wider, but it kept the softness.

“That’s not what I meant.” He said before he clapped his hands together, as if trying to snap us back to reality. “Since we didn’t get the chance to go out yesterday, want to go out today?” he said all happy and cheery again. He was very unpredictable like that.

“Sure.” I said with a smile of my own. The whole body issue would have to wait for another day. “What you wanna do?”

“How about a picnic on the roof, and then I’ll get you back to your books, I promise.” He said with a wink before he pulled me out the door.


	11. The Road To Atlantis

“How’d you afford this?” I asked Percy as we sped past the trees, away from campus, in his black 67 mustang. “I mean…” I started when I realized how bad that sounded.

“…It’s chill.” He said as he reached over to give my hand a little squeeze. “Remember that ‘stepmonster’ I told you about?” he asked and I nodded. “Well, he had me work for him and I saved up, got a great deal too. His name’s Blackjack, you like him?” he asked turning his attention back to the road.

“Well, duh. He’s beautiful.” I said as I ran my hands over the dash. “So, you want to tell me a little more about your ‘stepmonster’?” I asked and I saw a shadow fall over his face. “At least give a timeline or something?” his eyes stayed locked and the road as he clenched his teeth. _So, you obviously don’t like him._ I just wanted to get a better understanding of his past though, and how bad could the guy have been if he had him working and actually paid him? I was sure I wasn’t going to get any answer though.

“My mom and dad split the first time just before freshman year.” He said softly, leaving me a little stunned. “A few months later, enter Gabe. He had me working by the end of the year.” I kept silent, too afraid he might stop. “My dad eventually told Mum that he wanted to get back together for my sake, so she got rid of Gabe about halfway through my senior year.” He looked over at me for a moment, then back at the road. “So yeah, there’s your timeline.”

“I never realized.” I really didn’t. His parents had always come to watch his games together and I had never seen anyone else with them. I just assumed they were still together.

“Check in the glove compartment.” I was momentarily thrown by his request. “There’s an aux cable to connect your iPod. I really need some music.” I pulled my iPod out of my pocket as I opened the glove compartment. A moment later Andy Grammer filled the car with ‘Blame it on the stars’. My eyes drifted over to him and I smiled. He was pretty much sex on legs in that very moment and he was all mine.

He was wearing tight, black jeans and black boots with a light gray cowl neck hoodie. Aviators were perched on his slightly turned up nose and his face was emotionless, which off course meant that his lips were in a slight pout. All of this, paired with his slightly grown out undercut and off course the car, made him look pretty badass…and hot…and totally fuckable…which is why a very mischievous idea formed in my head. I leaned over and started kissing him in the neck as my hand inched towards his groin.

“Jase, whatcha doin’?” he asked just before his breath hitched as I started to rub his groin.

“Well, I’ve had enough of you always doing all the work.” I whispered as I slipped my hand into his jeans to palm at his semi hard cock. I gave his ear a little nip before he let my head move down to his lap. Apparently he realized what I was planning just then, because he pulled me back up.

“You don’t have to do that, Jase.” He said and I rolled my eyes at him. I shifted in my seat, sitting up on my knees, facing him to get better access.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” I said as I unbuckled his pants. I wasn’t going to be denied this opportunity. He had gone down on me or jerked me off quite frequently lately, and even though he hadn’t walked with a limp or had any pain in his back for about a month, he didn’t seem to want to have sex, which made me wonder how he was satisfying his urges, especially since he wasn’t letting my relieve him…

Don’t get me wrong, I’m not suggesting he was cheating on me. I mean, both he and Luke had been sporting bruises for the last three weeks. It just sucked that I always seemed to be the one that needed to get off and he was just like ‘I don’t need it’. I guess it kind of made me feel weak.

I lowered my head to be met with his cock and took it into my mouth before I had a chance to overthink it. I had no idea how to do this though, so I winged it. I started sucking on his tip, swirling my tongue around it. Then I flicked my tongue through his slit…

“Fuck…” he hissed as one of his hands took a fist full of my hair. I half expected him to pull me off him, but he didn’t…he just urged me on, so I started to move down, determined to take as much of him in as I could. I was a little over halfway when I started chocking and backed up a little. Suddenly I gained new respect for Percy deep throating me like it was nothing. I resigned myself to sucking on his tip while I jerked him off.

It amazed me how he kept his composure. The car wasn’t jerking at all and he wasn’t squirming around in his seat or anything. He kept the car on a smooth, constant speed and if you would drive past him, you’d probably assume he was alone in the car. The only thing that gave him away though, was his breathing, which was ragged and shallow. This off course made me swell with pride, because clearly I was doing something right. I continued to do just about anything that popped into my head.

“Jase…” he said with the rawest voice I’ve ever heard. He started pulling on my hair and I realized he was trying to gently pull me off him this time “…I’m gonna…” for the first time he shifted in his seat. He leaned toward the steering wheel as he pulled a little harder. The thing was I wasn’t going to get off him. If he can swallow my cum, I can swallow his…or at least try to. So I ignored his efforts and sped up my hand as I grazed my teeth over his cock and sucked even harder.

“Fuck, Grace!” he cried as he gave me one last tug before his breath hitched and he came in my mouth. I tried my best to swallow it all but it all came a little too fast, which resulted in me popping off him with chipmunk cheeks full of cum. He pulled over instantly and turned to me the moment the car stopped.

“What the fuck was that?” he asked as he zipped himself up and fastened his belt. I held up one finger as I sloshed his cum around in my mouth, really getting the taste. He froze as I swallowed it all in one big gulp. It actually didn’t taste bad. It was just very different and something I will definitely have to get used to.

“Huh, it really does fill you up.” I said with a wink and he just stared at me.

“Okay, as hot as that was, why the fuck did you swallow?” he asked, finally getting out of his stupor.

“Because I wasn’t about to let you get this car dirty.” I said quite smugly as I sat back in my seat and fastened my seatbelt. “Now, could we please get going? I don’t want your father to worry.” He just shook his head as he started the car and pulled back onto the road. The moment we got up to speed again, Meghan Trainor’s ‘Walkashame’ started blasting through the speakers, which had both of us roaring with laughter.

We rode into the city and he started making his way to the docks. He had at least told me where his dad lived, so I wouldn’t think he was about to kill me, according to him. He pulled into a parking lot right next to the pier. I saw a little building at the end of the pier with a sign that read ‘Atlantis’. I watched as the waves crashed under it, the spray hitting the windows. He got out, me following, and pulled our bags out the trunk, putting them on the ground before he pulled out a tarp and covered Blackjack.

I was momentarily frozen. He had told me his dad lived _by_ the sea, not _in_ the sea. Perhaps I was being over dramatic, but it honestly looked like the waves were going to swallow the little building any moment…or at least it did to me. I heard Percy chuckle as he grabbed both our bags, flinging one over his shoulder, and set off down the pier, right into the crashing waves without fear. I steeled myself and followed.

Percy looked back at me one last time before he pushed through the doors. I was instantly met with warmth and the most delicious smells as the doors closed behind me. I looked at the bustling tables and the chaotic kitchen of the, I only realized when I stepped inside, restaurant. Well, maybe it was more a dive than a proper restaurant, but it was absolutely wonderful. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves and as we made our way to the stairway next to the open kitchen, there wasn’t a single person that didn’t greet Percy like their own child.

“Perce, I need some help!” came a shout from the kitchen as we reached the stairs. I looked around to see Poseidon behind the stove.

“Be right back down.” Percy shouted over his shoulder as he bound up the stairs, nodding his head at the top, telling me to follow. When I reached the top of the stairs I was standing in a living room, a little kitchenette in the far left corner, with two teenagers on the couch playing Xbox. There was one door to the left of the living room, which would be over the kitchen, and two doors on the right, which would be over the dining area. Percy slipped into the farthest door on the right and I followed, the two teenagers eyeing me funny as I did so. Percy literally just threw the bags on the bed, from the door, and closed the door before he turned to me.

“So, you okay with this?” I just stood there, those gorgeous smells coming up through the floorboards, not fully understanding what he meant. “Because I really don’t want you calling Thalia, telling her you can’t handle this chaos and have her kick my ass.” I cocked an eyebrow at him.

“If anyone is going to kick your ass, it’s going to be me.”

“Oh, really?” he asked with a cocky grin. “I’d like to see you try." he whispered as he stepped into me. “Besides that though, I really just want you to stay.” He looked at me with a kind of worried expression.

“It’s perfect, Perce.” I said as I gave him a little peck. His face split into a grin.

“Okay, so this is my room, and now your room as well. I share a bathroom with Tyson, who is next door…” he said pointing to the side of the room “…and my dad is on the other side of the…” he started to point towards the door, before he dropped his arm and looked at said door with a puzzled look before he shook his head “…whatever that room can be called.” Strangely the most important thing to me was…

“Tyson?” I asked.

“Oh, yeah, the dude upfront, playing Xbox.” I nodded slowly, although I was begging for more information with my eyes. Luckily he picked up on it. “Also, my half-brother.”

“Hold up, half-brother?” I asked, suddenly realizing, once again, just how little I actually knew about him.

“Yeah well, my dad’s cheating habits were the reason my parents split in the first place.” He said with a forced smile. “Anyway, Ty’s mom died. So he’s staying here permanently.” I nodded my understanding. “So, you can unpack or whatever and I need to go help my dad, speaking of which…” he said as he swung the door open to go stand in front of Tyson.

“Who’s your friend?” the boy asked. Percy surprised me with the sweetest smile I’ve ever seen on him.

“Well, Ty, this is Jason.” He looked back at me. “Jason, this is Tyson and the lovely little lady over there is Ella.” I threw them a wave, Ella throwing one back. Tyson however kept his eyes on Percy. “Say, Ty, why aren’t you helping Dad? It’s madness down there.” he asked his face and tone still sweet and calm, but his eyes held a storm.

“We had homework to do.” Tyson said, shifting in his seat.

“So, I assume you have finished?” he said in a low, dangerous tone, indicating to the game. Both teens nodded wildly. He bent down to be eyelevel with Tyson. “I’ll give you to the count of three.” He whispered and the boy all but rocketed off the couch and down the stairs, Percy close behind him, throwing me a wink before he disappeared.

“Is this a normal thing for them?” I asked the girl who had stayed on the couch, Ella.

“Oh, yes.” she said as she continued her game. “Yes it is. You want to play?” she asked, holding up the other controller.

“Let me just unpack first.” I said as I made my way back to the room. This was certainly going to be my most entertaining thanksgiving yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a quick word. If you haven't heard Andy Grammer's songs, I would strongly recommend you go check him out. His song 'Masterpiece" especially had me in tears, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and there will be another one soon, from Percy's POV. Also, can any of you guess what Percy's dirty little secret is...?


	12. I'm freezing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a very good day for writing, so yeah.
> 
> To Team Leo, Percy doesn't have aids or something like that...but you will find out what his dirty little secret is in this chapter. Hope you enjoy :) Love you all

“There you go, officers.” I said as I set both their burgers and fries down in front of them. Officer Sachs just grunted, which for him was very friendly. He never really liked me all that much, but I didn’t blame him. He had always been a true blue cop, done everything to the book…until he caught me and Officer Banks, his partner and also the man sitting across from him and also a good friend of my father’s, convinced him to look away. He had made a vow that day. The vow being if he ever caught me again, he wouldn’t look away, no matter what Banks said.

“Thank you, Perce.” Officer Banks beamed up at me. I gave him a smile in return. “Say, I hear you’re studying Marine Biology now.” I nodded my response at the man. “How’s it going?”

“Well, at least not flunking anything.” I said and he responded with a chuckle.

“You see, I always knew you were a good kid.” Officer Sachs looked up at this point with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah…” he said through a mouth full of burger, his eyes returning to his plate “…just goes to show what can happen if you don’t whore around.”

“Oliver…” Banks started but I cut him off.

“…He’s right.” I said and both officers gave me strange looks. I gave them a smile in return. “No use denying it.” I shrugged. “Now can I get you fine gentlemen anything else?” Sachs narrowed his eyes at me, shoving his empty glass at me as his request for another soda. I walked back to the kitchen, to get Sachs his refill. At least they were the last people here, filling their tanks just before their nightshift. My dad was already waiting by the fridge.

“Sachs giving you a hard time again?” he asked with concern, eyes glued to the two policemen’s table.

“No more than usual.” I said as I filled up the glass and made to go back. My father held me back though.

“Ty, would you be nice enough to finish up Percy’s table?” he asked as he took the glass and pushed it over the counter to a groaning Tyson.

“Why?” Tyson whined, already putting his discarded apron back on, knowing he was going to lose the battle.

“…because he has to unpack, because you love him and because I said so.” Dad said simply and Tyson huffed as he took the soda. “I’ll bring dinner up.” Dad said as he squeezed my shoulder. It was his way of dismissing me. I took off the apron and placed it on one of the hooks below the stairs before I bound up them. I was met by a _‘practically dying of boredom’_ Ella next to a _‘pleading to the gods to kill him for losing to a girl’_ Jason on the couch, playing Xbox. A smile spread on my face as I leaned over the back of the couch to get close to his ear.

“You winning?” I whispered and he jumped. He spun his head around for a second, giving me the fiercest glare I have ever received.

“Does it fucking look so?” he nearly screamed while Ella actually yawned.

“It really isn’t fair though, right Ella?” I asked and a smirk grew on her face. Jase paused the game to look at us. We both just kept our eyes on the screen.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he nearly squeaked. I shrugged and started walking to my room.

“Ella has an eidetic memory.” I said over my shoulder as I reached my door. I turned back to him, leaning on the doorjamb. “She has also completed the game before, which means she knows exactly what to do and when and where to do it.” I watched his mouth fall open before a pout set in. He looked back at Ella.

“If it makes you feel any better, I made some of the same mistakes you did my first time playing it.” she said with a smile. He threw the controller onto the couch next to him before he crossed his arms and full on sulked right there and then.

“Come on, superman. You can help me unpack.” I threw him a wink before I backed into the room. He threw Ella a glare, which had her rolling on the couch laughing, before coming with me. He closed the door behind us just as I spotted our two empty bags on the bed.

“I figured you’d be tired when you got back, so I unpacked for you.” He muttered, still upset, leaning against the wall next to the door. “I just didn’t know what to do with the bags.” I took the bags, crouched down and tossed them under the bed, catching a glimpse of that loathed, old trunk…I made a mental note to be the one to get them out from under the bed again.

“So…” I started as I made my way to where he was leaning against the wall. “…I owe you a thank you.” I said stepping right into him, pushing one leg up between both of his and resting both arms on the wall on either side of his head, which was still down. “Oh, come on. You can’t be this upset about a girl beating you.” His eyes shifted towards the bed.

“You know, my first instinct was to put the bags under the bed.” He whispered and then he looked up with the most hurt expression on his face. _Oh, fuck!_ I took a step back. “Have you ever…” he dropped his eyes again, clearly uncomfortable with what he was going to ask “…have you ever _used_ anything in that trunk?” I was horror struck. The one thing I didn’t want him to find out, the one thing I wanted to forget was beginning to stick its ugly head out of the closet. I gave a nod as I bit my lip. I wasn’t going to lie to him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked back up, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Okay.” He said as he pushed of the wall and past me to the other side of the room like he wanted to get as much distance between us as he could. “Next question. How many people have you been with?” he asked in a steely voice.

“Please, don’t do this, Jase.” I pleaded.

“Why not?” he practically screamed.

“I don’t want to lie to you.” I kind of whispered. I just wished this had never happened. I wished he had just come in to help me unpack because then we would have been making out on the bed until it was time to eat…

“Then don’t.” he said in a cold voice. “What’s your magic number, Percy? I’ll tell you mine. It’s one!” he said, livid, thrusting a single finger into the air. I stood there, frozen all but for my shaking head. I felt the first tear roll down my cheek. _I was going to lose him._

“Is it under ten?” I slowly shook my head as I kept my eyes on him. I could see something crack behind those sky blue eyes. “So it’s a double digit?” I looked down at my feet as Officer Sachs’s words echoed in my head… _just goes to show what can happen if you don’t whore around…_ I looked back up at him, determined to have at least enough decency to look him in the eye.

“No.” I said with the strongest voice I could manage without it cracking. His eyes widened and a look of pure hurt and then disgust crossed his face before he spun around hands going to his face as he fell to his knees. I would have went to him, took him into my arms, if it wasn’t for that disgusted look… “Jase…”

“Triple digits?” he asked in a muffled voice, his back still to me.

“Yeah.” I answered in an almost whisper. His back shook with silent sobs before he took a deep shaky breath and got to his feet. He turned around, eyes red, and just stood there looking at me for a while.

“You’re fucked up.” He said with disgust. “Get out.”

“What?” I asked and he snapped.

“I want to pack and get as far from you as I possibly can!” He shouted. “Now get out so I can at least pack alone!” his voice broke a little at the end.

“Jase…” I started, my world crashing down around me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me out of the room before slamming the door in my face. I was met with Tyson and Ella, wide eyed on the couch, and my father frozen on the top step. “I don’t want to hear it.” I said as I fell back against the door, sliding to the floor, resting my head on my knees as I let the tears take me over.

“You haven’t told him?” Dad asked, snapping out of his frozen state and putting the dish of burgers on the coffee table.

“Does it look like I told him?” I asked looking up at him to see him kind of flinch away at first. He had never been good with handling tears. Even when I was small, I was always the one who had to comfort Mum when she was upset and she would comfort me when I got upset. Dad always gave the best advice though, after we’ve calmed down enough to talk.

“You have to tell him, Perce.” He said in the softest voice you’ll ever hear escape his lips. He still stood there awkwardly, as if deciding whether he should hug me or make me hot chocolate.

“I’ll lose him if I do!” I screamed as a fresh wave of tears crashed over me. The door opened and Jason all but kicked me out of the way. I watched him hurry across the room and down the stairs.

“I don’t know son, looks like you’re already losing him.” I looked at him kind of shocked. “What do you have to lose?” he asked with a shrug. Off course, he was right. Dad always was. I sat there for about five seconds, dreading the look on his face, but I just had to tell him, explain that it wasn’t by choice.

I bolted down the stairs and out the door. I could see a figure at the end of the pier. The waves were crashing, rain pouring and somehow it gave me new strength, because I got the feeling that it wasn’t just my life crashing down anymore. I ran to the end up the pier, the boards creaking under my feet, the rain at my back as Jason kept walking. I finally got to him, spun him around and swallowed the words that left his lips with a kiss.

I poured everything, my whole heart and soul into one kiss. One kiss, one moment where he might just realize what I feel for him. Hope filled my chest, hope that he might know I loved him before I never get the chance to kiss him again. I let him go, both of us breathless. He looked at me and for one blissful moment it looked like all was forgotten. Then he pushed me away and I stumbled back.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Jackson?” he spat as he wiped at his mouth.

“I just needed to kiss you once before you disappear…” I said as I straightened out “…and I wanted to tell you the truth.”

“The truth?” he said in disbelief. “Honestly Percy, I don’t care. At least now I understand why your body isn’t worth anything.” He said coolly as he turned to walk away again. It literally felt like fifty tons of ice and water fell down on me in that very moment. In other words, it hurt, a lot.

“He was a pimp.” I shouted, my head falling to the floor, watching his feet move, afraid that if I didn’t get it out now, he would never know. His feet stopped moving.

“What?” he asked as he turned back round. “Has someone actually fucked you senseless?”

“Gabe was a pimp.” I said lifting my head to look him in the eyes. He looked confused, like his brain just couldn’t process it. “He had me working as male prostitute for two years and eight months.” It came out barely a whisper, but somehow he heard me over the waves, the rain, everything. I saw his eyes turn shiny again, but if a tear fell, it would have been lost in the rain on his cheeks.

“Percy…” he said raising a hand over his mouth.

“That’s why I’m good at sex, why I’ve been with one hundred eighty seven people, excluding you, and why I don’t like bottoming, because I don’t have a single good experience of it.” it was like a damn wall breaking and now everything was flowing out with the rain and the waves. “I excluded you because you don’t belong with them.” I shouted. “You’re my first.” I said as I stepped forward to cup his face. My tears were flowing freely now, mingling with the rain on my cheeks. “You’re the first person I’ve ever fell in love with.” I rested my forehead to Jason’s as my breath hitched, stopping the rain just enough to see that tears were flowing down his cheeks as well.

“Your dad had burgers, right?” he asked in a raw voice. I nodded. “Good. I’m going to need food if I’m going to have the strength to process this.” I gave him a smile and he returned it. “Get me inside. I’m freezing.”


	13. Burgers And Hot Chocolate

My family is very strange. The moment we walked back in the doors, Tyson and Ella grabbed Jason’s bag to unpack for him. They soon found the bag and all its contents to be soaked straight through though, so they started hanging everything over the dining chairs to dry. Dad immediately pushed both of us up the stairs to have a shower, Jason into my room and me into his.

He didn’t think it through though, because he left us to our showers without thinking that all Jason’s clothes were wet and all my clothes were in my room. So I tiptoed over to my room in a towel after my shower, the walk was freezing by the way, and slipped in, closing the door behind me. I obviously started with underwear and socks first, followed by gray sweats and a shirt and a blue hoodie.

“Uh, Perce?” came Jason’s voice with a small knock from the cracked open bathroom door as I was already rummaging through my old dresser. I pulled out some sweats, a T-shirt and a sweater along with underwear and some slippers and walked to the door to slip them through for him, falling down on the bed to wait for him. After a moment he came out all dressed, a Pikachu on each foot.

“Thanks.” He said before he looked down and eyed the slippers kind of funny. Truth is I’ve never worn them. Tyson brought them back for me from Japan, where he won the science expo for the third year in a row by the way. It was a kind of joke because I used to be obsessed with Pokémon. Oh, did I mention Tyson was kind of a genius?

“Somehow I pegged you as a Squirtle kind of guy.” He said with a grin as he came to sit next to me.

“Could you tell Tyson that?” I asked as I looked at the slippers and back to Jason again. “You know what, don’t.” Jason raised an eyebrow at me.

“Why not?” he asked and a smile crept onto my face.

“They might just be the best gift he ever gave me...” I said shaking my head as I looked down at the yellow balls of fluff “…because you look really cute in them.” Jason huffed as he shoved my shoulder. Silence fell and we just sat there, kind of awkwardly.

“Anyway…” Jason said as he cleared his throat “…thanks.” He said again.

“Don’t worry about it.” I said as I got up off the bed. I just wanted to get past the awkwardness. Deal with what was lingering between us. “I always got you, now you said you needed food, yeah?” I walked toward the door and Jason followed. We found my father and Tyson making up the couch. Damn, I hadn’t even thought about where I was going to sleep if Jason doesn’t want to share a bed.

“You’re gonna have to take dinner in your room, Perce.” Dad said in a hushed tone. “Ella already went to sleep and Ty has to sleep out here.” I frowned at that. I forgot about Ella. She was probably sleeping in Tyson’s room tonight. “They have a…um…what is it again?” Dad asked Ty.

“The Scholastic decathlon State tournament.” Ty said in a monotone voice, not looking up from the job at hand. _See, I told you he was a genius._

“Right.” Dad said as he picked up a plate with two burgers and handed them to me. “That means I’m driving them there tomorrow.”

“Okay.” I said, still vaguely wondering about my own sleeping arrangements. Dad seemed to read my mind, because he suddenly looked between me, Jase, Ty and the couch. “Umm…you can sleep with me tonight, Perce.” He looked at Tyson again, who cocked an eyebrow at him. “You’ll just have to be quiet when you come over and I’m gonna wake you in the morning, but it could work.” It sounded more like Dad was trying to convince himself.

“That’s not necessary, sir.” Jason stepped forward. “I don’t mind sharing a bed.” He looked at me and I think my shock was pretty apparent. “We just have a few things to discuss” my chest was swelling with hope again. _Everything was going to be alright. We were going to talk it out._ Dad looked a little stunned for a moment before he regained himself.

“Well, off you two go then…” he said, basically shoeing us back to my room “…and remember to keep it down.”

“Yeah, Dad.” I said as I closed the door and turned to Jason who had already taken the burgers from me and was sitting on the bed with one in hand, or should I say in mouth? “So you don’t mind sharing a bed?” I asked as I joined him on the bed, grabbing my own burger.

“Well, right now I will still be barricading myself with all your pillows…” he said, giving me a pointed look “…but I really don’t want to be any more trouble for your dad.” He said looking down into his lap.

“You haven’t been any trouble.” I said and he gave me a disbelieving look. “Honestly it was a perfectly understandable reaction and nobody blames you.” He still looked unhappy with himself. “They blame me for not telling you sooner. They’re probably gonna tell me off the first time they get me alone.” I was starting to dread it already…“Anyway, we have to discuss a few things, like you said.” I said and Jason avoided my eyes. “I’ll tell you everything you want to know.” I said and took another bite from my burger.

“Okay. Well, you were with a lot of people…” He said taking a big bite from his burger, as if he was building up his strength. “…you didn’t catch anything, did you?” he asked, still avoiding my eyes.

“Like STD’s?” I asked and he gave me a nod as his cheeks turned a slight pink. “No, and I know this for a fact because it was one of my guarantees.”

“Guarantees?” he almost choked and I smirked back.

“I was used for the upper class clients, you know businessmen, politicians. Classy shit.” His eyes widened. “Oh no, you don’t have to worry.” I said as I caught on to his train of thought. “Your dad never used our services.” he relaxed a little at that. “Anyway, the upper class clients had confidentiality agreements and we had to be able to guarantee them they won’t get an STD or Aids or something.” he nodded, taking another bite.

“Okay, that’s good.” He said as he chewed on the information along with his burger. “That means I don’t have an STD or Aids.” he raised a pointed eyebrow at me. “You know, you really should share your sexual history with your current partner for health reasons.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“I’m sorry, but ‘hey, I was a hooker’ doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue.” I said as I abandoned my burger on the plate on the nightstand, suddenly losing my appetite.

“How’d you get into it?” he asked, tacking the last bite of his burger. I fell back onto the pillows with a groan. “Don’t you dare chicken out now.” He said and I threw my arm over my face. “You told me you’ll tell me everything.” He said as he pried my arm off my face and I was met with those baby blues of his. “Please, Perce.” he whispered and I swear I melted.

“Gabe raped me.” I whispered back. Jase gave me a nod, as if telling me I was doing a good job. It was exactly what I needed and I loved him for it. “Mum was working two jobs and decided to take a double shift at the one for a week, so she stayed with a friend closer to work between shifts.” I rubbed at my eyes as that faithful night replayed in my head, trying to wipe it out of existence. “Gabe and I were alone for a week…”

“Perce?” he said as he leaned in some more. I turned onto my side, away from him.

“I’ve never told anyone.” I whispered as I felt a hand start to draw circles on my back.

“I’ve got you, Percy.” He said as the oddly comforting circles continued. I steeled myself with a deep breath.

“He had a poker night with all his buddies the first night and I went to bed early.” I pulled my legs up, felling very small in that moment. “I woke up when he burst into my room, pinning me to the bed. He pried my mouth open and dropped three pills inside, followed by water. Then he pinched my nose…” Jason’s hand snake to my chin to pull my head back to face him, giving me another encouraging nod. “…my options were swallow or drown.” I whispered and I saw his eyes start to glisten. “I can’t remember much after that, but he showed me the pictures the next day, telling me he’ll show them to my mom if I didn’t do what he said.”

“Wouldn’t your mom be pissed and hate him if he showed her pictures of the two of you.” He asked, a little angrier.

“The pictures weren’t of the two us.” I whispered.

“Who then?” he asked in confusion.

“He had his buddies fuck me when he was done.” I said and he spun me around to face him fully with a shocked expression that clearly meant ‘What?’ “I wasn’t in the mood to have my mom see a photo of two random guys up my ass and another in my mouth…” his eyes went a little wide and I decided to freak him out more “…all at once.” He was stunned for a moment shaking his head after a while.

“Okay, so really bad photo, but obviously she knows now, right?” he didn’t wait for an answer. “So that’s why she sent him packing? She finally found out.”

“Yeah, my mom doesn’t know.” I said and he did a kind of double take.

“But your dad knows.” He said pointing in the general direction of the door.

“Yes I do.” Both our heads snapped to the door where my dad was holding two mugs. We shot up, maybe even placing some distance between us. We hadn’t even noticed the door opening “…thought you might like some hot chocolate.” He said as he lifted the mugs. He walked in and gave us the hot chocolate, actually sitting on the bed.

“My friend’s a cop. They were patrolling one night when they found Percy in a car with…” I gave him a look, which he immediately understood as ‘no names’ “…a client. My buddy called me up and brought him home.” He pulled me into a hug. “So I begged his mom to take me back, telling her he needs a family experience, all so I could ensure nobody hurts my boy like that again.” he gave me an odd look. “I’m just happy we got him out, you know, before things got out of hand.” His lips pulled into a soft smile.

“Anyway…” He said as he clapped his hands together softly, standing up again. “…we’re leaving around five tomorrow morning and then when we’re coming back depends on how they do, but we might stay the night. Will you two be good here?” I looked at Jason who looked up from his mug to give me a smile and a small nod.

“Yeah.” I said, still looking at Jason. “We’ll be aces.” I said turning back to Dad. “We’re closed downstairs, right?”

“Yeah, until after thanksgiving.” He answered and I gave him a nod. “Well, good night.” Dad said as he kissed the top of my head before he left, pulling the door closed behind him. Jason stared after him with a fond smile.

“I love this.” He whispered, still staring the door.

“What?” I asked, frowning at the blonde.

“Your dad, Atlantis, everything…” He said waving his hand around the room. “Okay, two very important things.” He said as he sat up straight. “One, your clean, right?” I nodded my response. “And two, you love me?” he asked a little more shyly. I gave him a smile.

“More than anything.” I almost whispered and I saw a blush creep onto his face.

“Well…” he said, falling back against the headboard “…we’ll just have to figure it out then, Jackson, because I love you too.” He said taking a nonchalant sip of hot chocolate while I nearly choked.

“You…?” was my very intelligent response as all words died in my throat.

“Yeah.” He said looking up at me with a smile and a blush.


	14. More Than I Could Ever Give

I was met with the most delicious smells when I woke up. I could tell it was still early and Percy was nowhere to be seen, but at least the smell of bacon through the floorboards, told me exactly where he was. I shuffled out of bed just as I heard the sound of someone singing, probably the sound that woke me. I slipped on the Pikachu slippers and made my way downstairs. I kind of loved the slippers the moment I put them on and Percy was definitely not getting them back.

I silently took a seat at the counter facing the open kitchen, watching Percy behind the stove, earphones in and singing to himself. I didn’t know how his singing hadn’t woken me up earlier. He was singing pretty loudly, and in tune, mind you. He actually had a very good voice and I found myself smiling. _Was there anything his mouth couldn’t do?_

“This time around it's not even about getting paid…” he sang. I was a little taken aback at that. “…I'm just an addict for the moment when the magic is made…” I suddenly realized why he might be singing this specific song a bit louder. “…and when you are who you are, who you really are, it can put you through hell. Spend a day in the skin that you want to live in, to see how it feels.” I continued to watch him sing along to the chorus Andy Grammar’s ‘Red Eye’, at least until he turned around to grab two plates and spotted me at the counter, cutting his performance short.

“Fuck!” he hissed, pulling out his earphones and nearly dropping the plates. He looked up at me shyly, before he turned and scooped the bacon off the grill and onto the plates. He then walked to me and set one plate down in front of me, keeping the other one on his side. “I kind of wanted to bring you breakfast in bed.” He said as he bent down and retrieved cutlery and two glasses. “Sorry I woke you.” He said, looking at me with a kicked puppy expression.

“I’m glad you did. Otherwise I would have never known you can sing.” I said. He snorted as I looked down at my pancakes and bacon. “Blue pancakes?”

“A little inside joke.” He replied with a grin before taking an abnormally large bite of the flattened smurfs as if to show me how good they were. I took a cautious bite and found that they were indeed good. Percy smiled in triumph before turning towards the fridge and filling our glasses with orange juice.

“So what are we doing today?” I asked as he walked around the counter to sit beside me.

“Well…” he said reaching for his plate and pulling it closer. “…after this I’m gonna take a shower.” He said taking a sip of juice. “You are, as always, welcome to join me, you know.” I cocked an eyebrow at him, pursing my lips. Really, I did love him, but I didn’t know if I was quite ready to…be naughty with him yet. “…figured.” He huffed, looking down at his plate.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s still going to be awkward between us, no matter what.” He mumbled letting his head fall down onto the counter with a sigh.

“So your solution was to have sex?” I asked in confusion. “I agree it might be awkward at first, but we’ll figure it out…” he lifted his head just enough to raise an eyebrow at me “…you know, in time.” He let his head fall back down onto the counter. “Why did you even offer, anyway? Because you knew I was going to say no?”

“What?” he snapped upright to give me an incredulous look. “I offered because I would like to be close to you again.” he said almost hurt. “What are you on about?”

“Well, you’ve been pretty much healed for a month and you haven’t offered once.” I answered a little angrily. “You even turned me down a few times. How do you explain that?”

“Honestly?” he asked with a sigh, and somehow it made me even madder.

“No, please lie to me.” I huffed and he rubbed his neck, looking down at his lap.

“I was terrified.” He almost whispered and I did a kind of double take, not sure I heard right.

“You were terrified?” I asked and he nodded without looking up. “Of what?” he looked up at me, biting his lip.

“Well, the first night was more lust than anything…” He said fidgeting with his hands like he didn’t quite know how to express himself “…and then there was the incident, which meant we couldn’t, and so we actually got to know each other…” he was starting to ramble now “…and I realized I love you and that terrified me because I’ve never been in love before.” he ended kind of breathless.

“…but why would that stop you from wanting to have sex?” I asked, still confused.

“I’ve only ever fucked people.” He blurted. He turned to look at me with a kind of sad look. “I’ve never made _love_ to anyone, and it petrified me…” He almost whispered “…and now I might have lost the chance.” He looked so broken it broke my heart.

“Oh, Percy.” I whispered as I climbed off the stool and took his face into my palms. Then looking at him I realized I didn’t quite know what to say. All I knew is that I didn’t like him sad. I wanted him happy. I leaned in and kissed him, softly at first. He stilled for a moment before he melted into the kiss and the pure warmth he radiated had me slip onto his lap, wrapping my legs around him as my hands moved into his hair and I felt him wrap his arms around me. I pulled away to rest our foreheads together. I had missed this, him, way too much…“You haven’t lost the chance.” I whispered, realizing I was letting my hormones do my thinking for me once again. “Let’s go take that shower.” Maybe, just maybe, this was what we needed to get over the whole prostitute thing.

“You sure?” he whispered in response. _Absolutely not, but you make me feel good and I think this is what I want right now and I really want to get out of my head for once._

“Yes, Percy, I’m sure.” I said as I stood up, taking his hand to pull him after me. He was still eyeing me suspiciously as we slipped back into his room. “So, shower?” I asked, pulling my shirt over my head and making my way to the bathroom door.

“Hold up.” Percy said, pulling me back by my hand. He had a strange look on his face as he bit his lip. “There’s something I want to try first.” He said softly and I frowned at him. _Was there really anything he still hadn’t done?_ His eyes shot nervously to the bed and back. “Just promise me you won’t freak, yeah?”

“That depends on what you’re planning, Perce.” He walked over to the other side of the bed, bent down and with the sound of something heavy being dragged across the floor my stomach dropped. “No, Percy.” I said almost frantically. “There’s no fucking way you’re using any of that shit on me. I mean you used it on your clients.” I nearly shrieked. He simply pulled out two pairs of leather cuffs, threw them on the bed and pushed the trunk back under the bed.

“First off, everything in there has only been used on _me_.” he said as he stood up straight. I backed away a little. “If the clients wanted something used on them, they had to provide it themselves.” He said in a businesslike tone. “And second…” he said as a very hot, very devilish smirk creeped onto his face “… _I_ won’t be using them on _you._ ” He gave me a wink that shot straight to my groin.

_Stop it, Grace._ I chastised myself. _He doesn’t bottom. He’s not going to let you fuck him._ All reason left my mind as Percy pulled his hoodie and shirt up over his head, leaned down to take one of the cuffs and fasten it around his wrist, before leaning down and doing the same with the other cuff. I couldn’t help but admire the expert movements of his hands, like he’s done it a hundred times… _oh wait, he probably has._

“Percy?” I started, but he didn’t really mind me as he opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. He threw it to me and I swear my mind short circuited. He got up on the bed on his knees, fastening the other end of a cuff to the one side of the headboard. Then he turned around onto his ass and amazingly fastened the other one to the other side of the headboard one handedly, and turned his eyes on me.

“Well…” he said after a moment of silence “…are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fuck me, Grace?” as soon as he said it, I went completely numb. I stood there, watching him in complete shock, clutching at the tube of lube like a teddy bear.

“I…I...thought…you didn’t…b…b…bottom.” I stuttered out. A look of pure confusion crossed over Percy’s face.

“Really?” he asked like he was truly curious. “ _That’s_ what you’re gonna focus on?” he asked in a slightly higher pitch and for a split second I thought I saw a bit of fear in his eyes, just before he steeled himself again… _I don’t like bottoming, because I don’t have a single good experience of it_ …his words rang in my head again. Before I even registered what I was doing, I found myself on the bed in front of him, cupping his cheek.

“Why are you doing this, Perce?” I asked softly. He let his eyes drop, not letting me see them. “If you really want to do it, at least take off the cuffs, okay?” I said as I started to reach for where he was tied up. He wrapped his legs around me, keeping me away from his arms.

“No.” he whispered.

“Why not?” I asked, baffled.

“I don’t want to be able to chicken out, okay?” He asked softly as he finally looked up at me. I was met with fear, yeah, but even more than that, I was met with a fierce determination. “I need this, yeah? So please, just do it.”

“Okay.” Was all I could manage. He gave me a small grateful smile, kissing me once before he closed his eyes and fell back against the headboard, as if he was bracing himself for pain, which I sadly realized was exactly what he associated bottoming with. Then I remembered how he had kept my eyes on him that first night, how the mere hold of his eyes made everything better.

“Hey, look at me.” I said as I pulled his face towards mine. I kissed him deeply as I grabbed one of the pillows to put under his ass, just like he had done for me. He chuckled at that.

“You really don’t need to baby me, Jase. It’s not like I’m a virgin.” He said jokingly, but I could tell he was grateful for it.

“Considering what I’ve heard, I don’t think anyone has ever treated you like you treated me that first night…” I got a glimpse of a sad look before I kissed him again “…I think it’s about time someone does.” I whispered as I trailed kisses down his neck and across his chest.

“You’ve already given me much more than I deserve.” I heard him whisper above me. I looked up at him and saw just how broken he was. Gabe had probably fed him lies, telling him he was worthless, that he should be grateful that anyone would even want him, be willing to pay for him…in that very moment, looking into his broken eyes, I felt like I would sell my soul if I got to keep him, if I got to save him…maybe that’s why he was reserved for elite clients.

“You deserve more than I could ever give, Percy.” I said before I realized I didn’t quite know how to do, well, him, or at least not how to be sexy about it. Oh well, time to wing it.

I started kissing down his neck again as my hand inched towards the waistband of his sweats. His breath hitched slightly as I ran my finger along the sensitive skin just beneath the fabric. I started pulling his pants down, dropping it on the floor along with my own before I placed myself between his legs again. I might have hesitated for a split second before I reached out and started to stroke him, looking him right in the eyes. I saw his pupils grow big as his cock started hardening in my hand.

I reached for the tube of lube and spread it over my fingers. It felt weird, to say the least. I let my fingers trail down between us. His eyes flickered after them, but I pulled his chin up to me, into a deep kiss as I slipped one single finger into him. I pulled away, realizing he didn’t even flinch, hiss or give any indication that I shoved a finger up his ass.

“Practice.” He shrugged. It seemed so ridiculous that I had a strange urge to laugh. “You can move.” He said softly and that’s what I did. I moved the single finger in and out while Percy worried his bottom lip between his teeth. It didn’t seem like he enjoyed it at all, but I guess I could understand why. I held second finger ready to join the one that was already inside him and I found his hole actually open a bit wider, preparing to take it. I looked up at him, probably with a puzzled look, because he actually chuckled, giving me a wink.

I continued pushing both fingers into him, spreading him as far as the two fingers could. After a few thrusts, he started rolling his hips, pushing back against my fingers. Both of our breathing was starting to get ragged, although he wasn’t showing any signs of pleasure yet. He was almost being businesslike. I pushed in a third finger and Percy took it easily. I took my time though. I wanted him to enjoy it, or at least not be in pain, I really did. I didn’t want to be another bad experience for him. When he was well and truly prepped, I sat back up onto my haunches, realizing for the first time Percy hadn’t given me a condom.

“Yeah, I know.” he said, reading my mind. “Don’t want you to use one.” He said biting his lip. I guess I kind of short circuited as I just stared at him. His eyes dropped as I saw him tense.

“Okay.” I said as I coated my dick with lube and shifted closer, prodding his hole with my tip. “You ready?” I asked. Percy rolled his eyes and responded by wrapping his legs around me and pulling me balls deep into him.

“Fuck me, Jase!” he hissed as his arms tightened, pulling on the restraints. I froze. I couldn’t believe he just did that. “Move, yeah.” He said rolling his hips, making me moan. I hesitated for a moment, and then started to rock my hips back and forth. I was starting to think he might never enjoy himself when he let his head fall back, hitting the headboard with a loud thump. My head snapped up to see his face scrunched up.

“Fuck, Perce.” I said stilling. “What’s wrong?” I breathed. He started laughing breathlessly.

“Jase...” he said rolling his head to look at me, his eyes two dark, green oceans. I swore I never wanted to see anything else “…you hit a good spot, yeah…” His voice was raw and it was the most beautiful sound to me “...keep hitting it.

He didn’t have to tell me twice. I took up my pace again, really trying to hit the same spot with every thrust. Then I had my first moment of euphoria as Percy let out a moan, pulling me even closer with his legs. He let his head fall back again as he really pulled on the cuffs now. I was really close, but I didn’t want to cum before him. I started to jerk him off as my thrusts started to get irregular. I let my head fall into the crook of his neck. He took the opportunity to lean in and bite my earlobe. It just about sent me over the edge.

“Percy…” I breathed.

“I’m right with you, babe.” He whispered and I couldn’t hold back anymore. I let go, I saw white and rode out my orgasm, my hand instinctively moving faster until my hand was filled with Percy’s cum. We stayed there for a moment, our breaths mixing together as the smell of sex hang between us. I pulled away, not expecting to see him thoughtful.

“So that’s what it’s like if you actually enjoy it.” he said as his chest rose and fell. He gave me a devilish smirk. I was still frozen, staring at the Adonis lying beneath me. I couldn’t believe I had just fucked him. “You gonna untie me?” he said and I finally remembered I had hands, although they were shaky as I undid the cuffs. The moment he was free, he tackled me into a kiss. I was still speechless. He then sprang to his feet and made his way to the bathroom.

“Now how about that shower?” he asked as he looked back at me from the door. “You know, I really need to clean your cum out my ass.” He said with a wink before he slipped into the bathroom.


	15. One Perfect Life

I got to the door before I realized Jason wasn’t following me. I turned back to see him sitting on the edge of the bed staring blankly after me. I was suddenly aware of something hot and sticky running down my thigh and I really just wanted that shower.

“You coming?” I asked, hopefully. He gave me a soft smile, slightly shaking his head before he stood and walked over to me.

“Yeah…” he said, sliding past me and starting the shower.

“Something wrong?” I asked as the bathroom started filling up with steam. He simply stepped into the shower, pulling me in after him.

“No…” he said, wrapping his arms around me. I cocked an eyebrow at him “…it’s just gonna take some getting used to.” He almost whispered. I let my eyes drop to the tiled floor, letting the water fall on my back. It had a somewhat calming effect on me. He pulled my chin up to him and I suddenly didn’t feel calm at all.

“Are we going to be okay, though?” I croaked as his eyes searched for something in mine.

“Yeah…” he said, looking very thoughtful “…we just have to be, because I really don’t want to lose you, Perce.” I leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.

“I’m yours, Jase…” I said and he looked up at me with searching eyes again “…for as long as you’ll have me.” he smiled before his hand slipped to the back of my neck and he pulled me in for a kiss. It was kind of overwhelming. The hot water on my back, the very hot guy kissing me and my chest growing hot as relief washed over me, erasing all my worries and leaving me with the calmness the water brought. The next thing I knew, I was pushing Jase up against the wall, pinning his hands above his head.

“Percy…” he breathed as I broke the kiss, latching on to his neck. A sudden stroke of reason flashed through my mind. I pulled back to look at him.

“You okay with this?” he blinked at me.

“With what?” he asked.

“Fucking in the shower?” his eyes went a little wide as a blush spread over his cheeks.

“It’ll definitely be a first…” he said before clearing his throat “…but I suppose it couldn’t hurt…” he eyed me kind of funny “…right?” I grabbed hold of the back of his thighs, lifting him up against the wall as he instinctively wrapped his legs around me. I stepped in closer to pin him to the wall as I guided his hands up towards the ledge.

“Not one bit…” I whispered in his ear “…now hold on.” I felt him grasp the edge before I let my hands slide back down to cup his ass. I took his earlobe between my teeth as I slipped one wet finger in between his cheeks to circle his hole. I felt him tighten a bit, so I sucked on his lobe, grazing my teeth over it every now and then. I instantly felt him relax and slipped the finger into the circle of muscle. I pulled back to see him with his eyes closed. “You okay?”

“Yeah…” he breathed, before he lightly thrust back into my finger, probably without noticing it himself, and I took the hint to move. I let my other hand fist in his hair and pin his head to the wall. His eyes fluttered open and I was met with those pure baby blues in turmoil. It looked like a lightning storm was wreaking havoc in his eyes, and I love every second of it. A moan tumbled from his lips as I really started to thrust into him. I pushed in a second finger and I was surprised at how well Jase was taking it. _Maybe he should loosen up by fucking me every time…_ I found that little bundle of nerves and slowly, but deliberately, stroked over it.

“Fuck…” he hissed as his eyes fluttered closed again. Soon, I added a third finger, stretching him as far as I could. He was well and truly thrusting back into my fingers when I pulled out and let go of his hair to cup his cheeks and lift his ass, slightly spreading him a little further. He was still holding onto the ledge above his head, which gave me quite a glorious view of his flexing muscles. I aligned my cock with his hole, looking up at him as the silent question fell between us.

“Please, Percy…” he whispered as he let his head fall back against the wall “…fuck me.” he didn’t need to tell me twice. I leaned in, crashing our mouths together in a deep kiss before I pushed into him. I sheathed myself in him completely before I pulled back to rest our foreheads together. He was still so fucking tight and I knew I was going to have to control myself.

“You okay?” I asked, and a grin graced his lips as he nodded. We stayed like that, water cascading down my back, for a few minutes before his legs tightened around me, pulling me closer and telling me to move. I started slow, but his sheer tightness was starting to drive me crazy. After a few thrusts his head fell back against the wall with a moan and I felt myself smiling.

“Fuck, Perce…” he breathed and my chest swelled with warmth as he said my name. I took a step back and his eyes darted towards me as I pulled him off the wall with me.

“You hold on tight now.” I told him with a wink. It was moments like this I was very thankful that my boyfriend had the upper body strength to keep himself up. With pulling him off the wall, he was a little higher than me now, and if I positioned myself just right…

“Oh…” he breathed before his mouth set in an ‘o’ as I thrust directly upwards into his prostate “…Percy.” He moaned my name somewhere between a curse and a prayer and I absolutely loved the sound. After a few minutes, both our breathing got ragged, the steam in the air started to fade as the water on my back started to get cold. I was starting to lose control as moan after moan fell from Jason’s lips. I was vaguely aware of my nails digging into his hips as I pulled him down to meet my thrusts. His arms started shaking and my thrust grew harder and faster until his legs started shaking too. He mumbled something that sounded a bit like ‘ _I’m close_ ’. I stepped forward again to lean in and bite his earlobe before I soothed it over with my tongue.

“Cum for me, Jason.” I whispered and I literally felt him shiver. I caught him just in time as his arms gave out, instantly wrapping around my neck, and he plastered our stomachs with my name tumbling from his lips. I saw white as he clamped down on me and I found my own release. His name was falling out of me like a desperate prayer. When my vision cleared, I realized I was on my knees, Jason in my lap with a goofy grin.

“How does it feel?” I frowned, still too out of breath to think. “Fucking someone you’re in love with?” I started to chuckle.

“So much better.” I whispered before I leaned in to kiss him. I then lifted him up off my lap and off my dick before I stood up, holding a hand to him. The water was completely cold now and we kind of still needed to get clean. He stared at my hand before a slight blush crept up his neck.

“I think we have a problem…” he whispered as his eyes dropped to the floor.

“What?” he looked up at me through his lashes as his slight blush turned full on red.

“You fucked me boneless.” He said dead seriously. “I can’t feel or move anything.” I stared down at him, not quite sure what to do. _Okay, so maybe twice in a row is too much for him._ I started laughing, then it died in my throat, then I started laughing again before I bent down and helped him stand up, albeit while leaning against the wall. “Can we get out, now?” he asked, teeth clattering. “It’s fucking cold.”

“We’ve got to get cleaned up first.” I chuckled as I set to work on getting us both squeaky clean in an ice cold shower. Once done, I helped him out and got him dressed, complete with the Pikachu slippers. I threw on my own sweats and hoodie before I plopped him down on the couch in the living room. He avoided making eye contact the whole time. It was cute really. “Be right back.” I said, pecking him on the lips and bounding down the stairs.

I firstly checked to see if his things were dry yet. They weren’t. I guess it was going to take a little longer to dry in the cold. Second, I scoured the kitchen for something to eat that would heat us up. I suppose that’s one perk to living over a dive. There’s always something ready to eat. I settled for two slices of pie before I bound up the stairs again. Jason was exactly where I had left him, flipping through the channels, when I got back upstairs. I put the kettle on as I popped the pie into the microwave to heat it up, getting two cups out for coffee.

“What’re we watching?” I asked as I flopped down on the couch after setting the pie and coffee on the coffee table.

“Don’t know yet.” He mumbled as he snuggled into my side, extending his arms towards the pie like a toddler wanting to be picked up. I reached for it and he sighed happily as he took his first bite, handing me the remote. I continued to flip through the channels until I came across Pretty Woman. We exchanged a look.

“I think it’s a little too close to home, yeah?” I asked and he raised an eyebrow at me.

“Ya think?” he asked sarcastically. I immediately switched the channel and was met with the cutest little yellow face with two red circles for cheeks, which led to me hiding the remote as fast as I could. “We are not watching Pokémon!” Jason protested, making to reach for the remote, which was already gone.

“Oh, come on. What’s not to love about Pikachu?” I asked as the little ball of fluff electrocuted Team Rocket.

“It’s a cartoon, Percy.” He said rolling his eyes. “Don’t you think we’re a little old for cartoons?”

“You bite your tongue.” I said playfully slapping his arm. “You’re never too old for cartoons.” He raised an eyebrow at me. “Come on. That’s the beauty of cartoons. They remind you of when you were a kid and had nothing better to do on a Saturday morning.” A dark look fell over his face.

“I never really watched cartoons.” He shrugged and I’m sure my jaw hit the floor. He started pulling into himself. “What? My dad never approved.” I continued to stare at him. “He had me study or practice on Saturdays. That or he would take us to some fundraiser or something, telling us to just smile and behave.”

“You had a crappy childhood…” I found myself say, realizing a little too late that it sounded pretty awful.

“…and you had a crappy High school experience.” He said, that same dark look falling over his face before he shook his head and looked up at me with a sad smile. “Maybe we can share and build one perfect life?” I found myself smiling back down at him.

“Yeah well, we can start with me sharing my childhood cartoons, so sit back, relax and watch the badass that is Ash Ketchum.” I said pulling him into me. “Oh, and feel free to spill coffee on the couch.” He gave me an odd look. “We’ve been trying to convince my dad to get a new one for months.” I shrugged and he burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my exams are done and I finally had the time to write a chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think.* :)


	16. Dam Pie

“I don’t think I’ve ever eaten this much in my life.” I said as I leaned forward onto the table with a groan.

“Well, we weren’t about to underfeed you on Thanksgiving, now were we?” Percy said before he took both our plates and walked it over to the sink. His dad was already starting to slice the pie.

“Sir, please, none for me.” I was met with four questioning looks. Ty was the first to break the silence.

“Yeah, he’s right. Pie is for winners, so give me his slice.” Ella started giggling. _Had I mentioned that they won the Scholastic decathlon State tournament?_ Percy smacked him upside the head as he walked backed to his seat on my side of the counter.

“I was more taken back by the ‘please’.” Mister Jackson said. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard that word in this house.” He smirked at his sons. “May I ask why, Jason?”

“I’m going to have a hard enough time come Monday’s practice, sir.” I answered as Percy started drawing circles on my back.

“Right, coach will be all…” Percy took a deep breath, preparing himself to impersonate Coach Hedge “…Semi-finals are coming. Time to whip you cupcakes into shape.” He even ended it with the whipped motion, complete with ‘ _whoopha_ ’. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, pretty much.” I said smiling at the goofball.

“I’m so glad that’s not my problem anymore.” He said, reaching for the plate his father had placed in front of him, only for it to be taken away a split second before he could reach it.

“You know, Percy…” Mister Jackson said as Percy looked up at him like a five year old who had just been told there is no Santa Claus “…come Monday, you’re going to be training hard too.” He raised an eyebrow at Percy. “Perhaps it will be better if you go without pie too.”

“But…but…” Percy’s head snapped between his father and me, as if he was asking me to help him “…it’s Thanksgiving.”

“Yes, but that’s no excuse to loaf.” His father said, taking the plate for himself. “You’re an athlete, Percy, and you have to be ready to compete this summer.” He took a bite of the pie before he turned back to me. “Where are you playing the semis, Jason?”

“Um, Miami Gardens, sir.” I answered. I stole a glance at Percy, who was sulking back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. I almost burst out laughing.

“Florida, nice.” Mister Jackson nodded. “When?”

“Thirty first December, sir.”

“So you might not be able to go home for Christmas?” he asked with a frown.

“No, sir.”

“That’s depressing.” Tyson mumbled around a mouthful of pie.

“It’s alright, actually.” Everyone but Percy seemed a little shocked. “My dad’s taking my stepmother to Switzerland to ski and my sister already bailed.” I shrugged and silence fell over the room. “I guess I’m not in the mood to go home to an empty house.” Again, silence.

“Very depressing.” Tyson mumbled, pushing his plate away from himself. Everyone had stopped eating. It was almost as if the pie now left a bad taste in their mouths.

“Well…” Percy started, obviously trying to lift the spirits “…you’re always welcome at my mom’s.” he said giving me a peck on the cheek.

“Well, since Percy helped me cook…” Mister Jackson said as he stood “…Ty, you’re on clean up duty while I take a wonderful nap before the last game.” He stretched his arms over his head as Tyson groaned.

“I think that sounds perfect.” Percy said, copying his father’s movements to a tee. He did however give me mischievous look before he turned towards the stairs, motioning for me to follow. I obediently followed up the stairs and into Percy’s room as I heard his father’s door close as well. The moment I stepped into the room though, I was thrown onto the bed, Percy pinning my hips down as he straddled me. I almost screamed, but Percy was smart enough to clasp a hand over my mouth.

“You owe me dessert.” He whispered huskily into my ear and I felt a shiver run down my spine. _Will he ever stop affecting me this much?_ He slowly let go of my mouth and plucked his shirt over his head, which sent another shiver down my spine.

“Why are you so fucking hot?” I hissed and he chuckled before he slowly pulled my hoodie up and over my head. The cold air hit me like a wave and I could feel my nipples harden almost immediately. Then Percy’s mouth was on mine and I forgot about the cold. He slipped his hand down from my neck, grazing his thumb over my already sensitive nipple, which shot straight to my groin, before continuing south. I was aware of my breath hitching as his finger reached the hem of my pants. I was hard now, and aching for him to slip his hand inside.

His lips left mine, tracing a path along my jaw to my earlobe where he bit down, as his finger teased the sensitive skin right beneath the hem of my sweats. I bit my own lip to prevent myself from screaming, or at least moaning. It was a sin. A complete and utter sin what this man could do to me in a matter of seconds, reduce me to with a few actions.

“Percy...”I breathed his name, careful not to be too loud. Never have we had to be quiet. Sure we had tried to be as quiet as possible for Leo’s sake, but now his father was right in the next room, his brother Ella too. We had to be quiet this time, and that surprisingly made the whole thing hotter.

“Shhh...” he hissed in my ear as his non teasing hand came up to clasp over my mouth again. He then continued to nibble on my ear and I could feel my dick start to throb...and then it was all gone. Percy wasn’t straddling my hips, wasn’t kissing me or nibbling at my ear, wasn’t even teasing me at the hem of my pants. I looked at him where he now sat on the edge of the bed with an evil little smile on his face. The only thing that remained was my raging erection.

“What the fuck?” I hissed and he put a finger to my lips.

“Now we both missed out on dessert.” He whispered and I realized what he was doing. He had the slice of pie right in front him, could almost taste it, when it was taken away. He just took pie away too, except my pie was sex.

“You’re so cruel.” I almost whimpered, letting my head fall back into a pillow. He chuckled as he jumped underneath the covers, settling in for what looked like a nap. The air was suddenly very cold on my bare chest. “Percy, please...” I pleaded, desperate for release.

“Look I don’t care what you do...” he said looking at me, nose barely sticking out from under the duvet “...think of your sister if you have to, but I'm not touching it.” That did it. One mention of Thalia and I went soft. Evidently, Percy realized this. He gave me a soft smile. “What about you get in here with me?” he asked, pulling back the covers for me. I didn’t think twice. He wrapped me up in his arms as soon as I was in reach and I snuggled into him, laying my head on his chest. I was really thankful for the warmth he radiated.

I really hadn’t realized how cold it really was. I’ve never liked winter, but lying there in Percy’s arms, it didn’t seem too bad. I guess part of why I hated winter was the fact that I’ve never really had someone to help keep me warm. My mother died when I was two, my father has never even given me a hug and Reyna...well, Reyna wasn’t the cuddle type. The only person who has ever held me was Thalia, and even she pulled away, absent for years. Our nanny, Lupa, wasn’t een the affectionate type. She had always told me not to show any weakness, and apparently love was a weakness.

I traced a finger over the words scrawled across his ribs, close to his heart as he had told me the first time I had asked about his tattoos. They were in ancient Greek, which I couldn’t read, but he had told me what stood there. ‘We were not put on the earth to be ordinary’. His mother had always told I'm that. She had always seen the world differently, always wanted to be more. I slid my hand down his arm to where I knew the trident was engraved on his pulse, for his father, only fitting seeing that his father was named after a sea god. I had asked him why he was named after Perseus, a son of Zeus, if his father was named after the sea god. He told me that his mother insisted on Perseus, because he was one of the few Greek heroes whose story didn’t end in tragedy.

I felt a bit of rough skin right before I reached the trident, and as I looked down I saw two new words engraved into his skin, right above the trident. They too were in ancient Greek, though, so I had no idea what it might mean. It was kind of strange dating a Greek, especially since my family was originally Roman. Greeks and Romans haven’t exactly gotten along in the past.

“That’s new.” I pointed out and I felt Percy’s chest vibrate as he chuckled.

“I wondered how long it would take you to notice.” He spoke softly into my ear. I could hear the smile in his voice and I couldn’t help but smile myself.

“What does it say?” I asked, turning onto my stomach to face Percy directly.

“I think it’s time you learned to read Greek.” He sighed as he gently pushed me off him, turning onto his stomach as well, placing his arm between us, tattoo facing upwards. I stared at the words, ‘Ιάσονας Χάρη’.

“Well, then you have to learn to read Latin.” I said raising a brow at him. He scrunched his nose at that. I mean, he trouble with English because of his dyslexia. He wasn’t ever going to learn Latin.

“You really, want to know?” He asked and I rolled my eyes.

“Of course you idiot.” He just smiled at me and leaned in to my ear. I looked down at the words again. Ii somehow felt drawn, connected to them.

“It says...” he whispered, sending a shiver down my spine “...thanks Jason...”


	17. You Saved Me

He looked at my arm, sucking in his lips, obviously holding back an outburst of emotion. He cleared his throat, trying to look…business like maybe…honestly, I didn’t know.

“Uhm…” he looked up at me “…why, exactly did you tattoo ‘ _thanks Jason_ ’ on your arm?” he asked and I couldn’t hold back my grin.

“Well, that story starts the day you first came over for taco night…” I said, leaning in to his ear, grazing my teeth over his earlobe “…the night I took your virginity.” I saw him shiver, he turned onto his side, so he could face me. It felt a little cruel to tease him again. He stared at me, eyes turning a shade darker, which made the swirling emotions within them even more confusing. I really couldn’t peg down what he was feeling. Somehow, the only thing I could read in them, was that he wanted me to continue.

“You changed me for the better that day, Jase…” He frowned.

“What do you mean?” he reached a hand around onto my back, trailing up and downy spine. It felt really good…

“Okay, so I wasn’t in the best place after the whole prostitution thing…” I started.

“…Understandable.” He nodded back.

“It was like I had lost any interest in life.” He studied me closely with those baby blues, still caressing my back. “I was pretty much void of any and all emotion. I was cold hearted. I lost all hope that I would ever find love, happiness, because somehow at that point, I didn’t think it even existed. I looked at all my clients. Most of them were cheating on their significant other. I looked at my own parents. They supposedly loved each other once, but they could hardly get together to discuss where I spend my holidays in a civil manner.” He reached up to cup my cheek, pulling…no, guiding…me closer as he turned onto his back. I went to rest on his chest, my crossed arms supporting my chin.

“I was an empty shell. I did whatever needed to be done.” I shrugged. “When I was hungry, I’d eat, when I was tired, I’d sleep, when I was horny or bored, I’d fuck.” I felt slightly ashamed at the thought that I actually manipulated people, their feelings, for my own entertainment. “I’m afraid that if you had gotten to know me while I was still working for Gabe, you’d hate me...” I whispered, the _what if_ forming in my mind. _What if I was still working for Gabe when Jason and I hooked up? Would I have done it? Or would I have sent him packing when I found out he was a virgin? Would I have steeled myself against all emotions due to the fact that I’d have to be ready to fuck someone else the next day?_

“…and then you came over for taco night and you actually cared about me.” I smiled at the fond memory, as did Jason. “To be honest, when I kissed you, it was purely for selfish reasons. I was going to fuck you into the mattress…” I saw his eyes dilate slightly at the image “…not because I saw potential for something more, but because I simply wanted a fuck, simply because I was hard and wanted release.” I leaned in closer so that our noses were almost brushing against each other. “I honestly just wanted to fuck you so hard that you couldn’t walk straight for a week. I wanted to make you forget your own name.” I whispered and his breath hitched slightly. Then I pulled back, chin resting on my arms again. He groaned. _Okay, so I wasn’t completely done tortur…I mean, teasing him yet._

“Then I found out you were a virgin.” I shrugged again. “Normally, that’s where I would’ve said goodbye, because taking someone’s virginity usually leads to emotional attachment, and I didn’t want that. Like I said, I was an emotionless shell.” He chuckled slightly at that.

“So why didn’t you didn’t say goodbye that night?” he asked as he started running his fingers through my hair.

“I still don’t know why I didn’t say goodbye.” I said, thinking back to try and sort out what I was feeling back then. I was a little shocked that this was the first time I’ve actually thought about it. I guess I’ve been kind of distracted by my blonde superman all this time. “All I know is that when I looked at you, pulling into yourself, almost like you were ashamed of being a virgin, like you didn’t think you were good enough for me, when in reality you were so much better than I deserved. That look on your face, it was the sledgehammer that broke through my walls and I found myself feel something. I didn’t want you to leave. You spent the night.” I chuckled dryly as my mind entertained a thought. “Did you know that I’ve never let anyone spend the night, actually sleep in my bed? That is, before you.”

“No…” he whispered, a blush creeping into his cheeks “…I didn’t.”

“Well, I haven’t. I usually just sent them on their merry way, but I looked at you, all angelic and exhausted. I couldn’t do it. I wanted you there, wanted to cuddle up with you, share my bed.” I leaned up to give him a little peck, then another one and a third one, because good things always come in threes, right?

“I didn’t get much sleep that night.” I confessed. “I held you in my arms, thinking I don’t want to say goodbye.” The blush was back in full force. “Morning came and I still didn’t want to, and all I wanted to do was kiss you…” I pecked him again “…and then we spent the day together and I found myself thinking that it wouldn’t be the worst thing to have more days like that. I found myself actually wanting to have more days like that…with you…on a regular basis. I found myself wanting a relationship, but I didn’t know how to do it. You know, actually have the relationship talk. Then you left and I wasn’t man enough to tell you what I wanted, because what if that’s not what you wanted. I went pretty much crazy that Sunday, and even the Monday morning. I woke up in the hospital, thinking I’ve lost my final chance at happiness, but then you told me you were interested, that you shared my exact fears. You were a dork about it though…” he shoved at me playfully and we both started laughing.

“…that’s how you saved me, Jase.” I said looking into his eyes with nothing but love. He sucked in his lips again. I could also see the wheels in his head turning though, he was very deep in thought. “You okay?” I asked with a smile.

“Never better.” He said, pulling me in for a kiss. It was sweet and caring, full of love and promise. “You just gave me a lot to think about.” He said, placing a hand on my cheek. I felt my own cheeks heat up under his touch.

“So, what are you thinking about?” I asked and he shrugged.

“Well, for starters, I think it might be time I told my father I’m gay…” My jaw plopped open…very loudly…it was kind of embarrassing. I couldn’t deny that I’ve been dreaming of it some time. I mean, we haven’t even been on like a real date, in public. Our nights pretty much consisted of dinner in each other’s flats. If we felt adventurous we would go to secret little places like the roof.

“You sure?” I asked. Even though I had wanted him to do it for so long, I also knew why he didn’t want to do it. He nodded. “What if he cuts you off, disowns you?”

“Well, he’s already given me the money for this year…” He shrugged “…and next year I could apply for a football scholarship, get a job to earn some extra spending money.” I smiled at him. He was always so logical. Some part of me was very thrilled, picturing him at the kitchen table in our future home, _trying_ to talk to me about our taxes even though he knows I’m pretty much useless… _was it too soon to think about that?_ Honestly, I knew he was it, though. He was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I didn’t want anyone else. In fact, if he asked me to marry him in that very moment, I would have probably been dragging him to a chapel first thing in the morning.

“I even have my own apartment to live in on breaks. It’s on 320 East 42nd Street, Woodstock Tower.” My jaw once again plopped open. Jason chuckled at the sight. “Not gonna lie to you Perce, my father’s been very generous over the past years. I have enough in savings to live until I’m done with my studies. If need be, I could always sell my car, which Thalia is bringing back to campus at the end of the break.”

“You have your own fucking apartment?” I nearly screamed and Jason smiled at me shyly. Somehow, that same part of me that would marry this man tomorrow started entertaining a thought. _What if that turned into our apartment…_ I shook my head to clear it.

“Yeah…” he started full on blushing again “…so I’m really not in the worst position to actually come out to my father.” I just continued staring at the man. _How the fuck did he have his life so organised, so fucking sorted, when I was struggling to just make tuition payments? Or I would have been if my father didn’t become my swim coach._ I took a look around the room. _How could he have said he loved this?_ He was used to so much better…to something I’ll never be able to provide. “What’s wrong?” he asked, reading my somber expression.

“I just realized that you really were, are way too good for me.” I whispered. Next thing I knew, his hand was on my chin, pulling my gaze back to his.

“I don’t want to hear you say that ever again, you hear me?” he asked with a very serious expression. My eyes went a little wide and I nodded once. He sighed. “Yes, I grew up in luxury, Percy, but do you know what I never had?” he asked as his eyes started to glisten. I couldn’t have said a word if I wanted to. “A home. I came back to an ice cold mansion every day. We never had a family meal. I basically saw Thalia as my mother, until she too, pulled away, made her own friends. The only football games my dad ever came to watch was when we played Half-Blood High, and then he would ask me why I didn’t play better than you…” the hurt was evident in voice “…you might not have grown up with money, but you have a father and mother who love you, you have warmth, love and a family. You have a home, Percy, and that makes you richer than I ever was.”

“Well, I’m always willing to share…” I said, leaning closer to kiss his tears away.

“…me too. Everything I have, is yours…” he said, suddenly coming to life again “…which brings me to the second thing I thought about.”

“Which is?” I asked with a smile.

“Move in with me.” My jaw popped open for the third time that day. I swear I got locked jaw for a whole different reason than usual that day.

“What the actual fuck?” I squeaked. Not very manly, I know, but I believe it was a suitable response.

“Hear me out.” He said, still very enthusiastic. “I have an apartment, fully paid off. Only payment needed is utilities. It’s even fully furnished with free wifi…” I raised an eyebrow at him “…the wifi is included in the maintenance package.” He shrugged, and my head started to mill around all the possibilities. That little part of me that had fantasised about exactly this was doing back flips and screaming at me to say yes.

“I’m gonna have to talk to parents first, Jase.” I said, biting my lip to stop myself from saying _‘fuck it, I’ll move in with you’_.

“I know…” He said, his spirit not dampened at all “…but think about. Both of us are going to be away at college most of the time. The only difference is that when we go home for breaks, we go home together…” he took my hand in his “…our home.” He looked up at me again.

“You’re my family now, Percy.” And with that, I found myself smiling like an idiot.


	18. Unleash the Beast

“Well, if you don’t want to see me, you shouldn’t have knocked on my door.” Leo said as he took in my disappointed expression after he answered the door instead of my gorgeous boyfriend.

“No, I’m not…” he raised an eyebrow as I started to fumble for a valid excuse.

“Percy’s in his room packing.” He said before he turned and walked down the hall towards his room. “…oh, and don’t worry.” He said stopping in his door. “I know you’re always happy to see me too, even if I’m not going to suck your dick.” I found myself smiling at that as I closed the door behind me. Leo disappeared behind his door and I made my way to the opposite door, slipping inside to find Percy racing through the room like the Tasmanian devil.

“What are you doing?” I asked as he rushed passed me, giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“My mom called and asked me to come home for the weekend.” He said as he went about what he had been doing. “Apparently she has some big news.”

“Well, why do you have to go this weekend?” I asked, maybe a little disappointed that I was going to have to spend the weekend alone. “Christmas break is in two weeks. Can’t it wait for then?”

“Jase…” he turned to face me for the first time since I walked in the door “…if my mom wants me home, I’m going.” He said with a stern look, almost like he was scolding a five year old. _Damn mama’s boy._ “Besides…” he said, suddenly cheerful again “…it’ll give me a chance to talk to her about your proposal.” He said pointedly. That got me. I wanted his answer, or any indication of what he wanted, as soon as possible. I wanted to know whether or not he was going to move in with me. All he had given me was ‘I need to talk to my parents’. He hadn’t said that he would like to move in with me, or that he didn’t want to. Nothing, he had given me nothing.

“Fine…” I said begrudgingly “…enjoy.” A soft smile graced his lips as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around me.

“You wanna come too?” he asked in a cooing voice. I raised an eyebrow at that. “I’m sure my mom won’t mind.” He said genuinely. I lightly pushed him off of me, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

“I don’t want to intrude on family matters.” I said softly and Percy huffed in what seemed annoyance.

“Jason, you are now part of my family, so any family matters involves you too.” He said cupping my cheek lovingly. “The question is whether or not you want to come.”

“I’ve met your mom once, Percy…” I started “…and we weren’t even dating…”

“…And in that one encounter she had come to adore you, she told me so herself.” He said, cutting me off. “When I told her we were officially dating, she was over the moon.” He said matter-of-the-factly. “In fact, she told me not to screw this one up.”

“Well, you have screwed me up…” I said with a grin “…and down, and up against the wall in your shower…” the words were barely out of my mouth before my back met the door with a thud, a strong and lean body holding me in place.

“Want to add up against the door to that list?” Percy asked in a low growl, his eyes suddenly full blown with lust. My body reacted almost instantly, my dick growing hard. I loved Percy like this, so animalistic. It reminded me of our first night together, before he found out I was a virgin. It both scared and aroused me. It made me realise that even though he had fucked me hard, he was still holding back. He was holding back a piece of him I would have met that night, a piece I was almost desperate to meet now.

Asking him to move in with me had brought a change to me. I wanted to know everything about him, experience everything about him…which is why I had been withholding sex since we got back from his dad. I had hoped that it would unleash the animal I had glimpsed that first night. It was starting to pay off. He was by now so frustrated that he would react quite beastly to any mention of sex. I moved in closer, brushing my lips over his earlobe.

“Not yet.” I whispered. He let his head fall onto my shoulder with a frustrated groan before he pushed off of me.

“You know you were the one who asked me to move in with you, right?” he asked as he turned towards his bed.

“Yes, and the offer still stands.” I answered, which made him groan again.

“So tell me again how the one who wants us moving in together after less than three months of dating, is complaining about going too fast.” He nearly screamed, throwing his arms into the air before starfishing onto his bed. I couldn’t help but chuckle as I walked over to his bed, swinging my leg over his waist so I could straddle his hips. He was rock hard under me.

“I’m not complaining about us going too fast.” I said while purposefully grinding my hips into him, drawing a hiss from his lips as he clutched at my hips. “I’m complaining about our emotional relationship not keeping up with our physical relationship.” That had been my excuse to withhold sex. “We know we love each other, but there is still a lot we don’t know about each other.” I was somehow really enjoying torturing him. Maybe it was payback for him teasing me at his dad’s. I sensed he was close to his tipping point though. Perhaps one more weekend’s teasing would do the trick, and he wouldn’t do anything in his mother’s house. He was too much of a mama’s boy to risk his mother walking in on her son balls deep in his boyfriend. I jumped off him and made my way towards the door.

“Where are you going?” he asked in a very disappointed tone as he sat up.

“I have to go pack if I’m going to your mother’s house this weekend.” I called over my shoulder before I once again closed his door behind me. I barely reached my flat’s door before my phone in my back pocket vibrated. I opened the text along with the door. _You have 15 minutes._ Percy seemed very eager to get to his mother. I rushed to my room and then I had a thought. _He’ll come over here if I’m late…and I off course want to look my best for his mother…_ I packed most of my things into a bag and then set out a new set of clothes. I stripped on my way to the bathroom, jumping into the shower.

I knew I was playing with fire and I couldn’t help but grin. Only a mad man would ever stand between Perseus Jackson and his mother. I stepped out into the steam filled bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and body wash. I stepped out into my room, clothed in nothing but my towel. Percy was on my bed, looking kind of depressed. I had expected him to be pissed.

“Sorry, I felt disgusting.” I said walking towards my bag and letting my items fall into it. I then zipped it closed. “I’ll be dressed in a moment.” Percy just stared at me. I went to stand in front of him, carding my fingers through his hair. He reluctantly pulled his eyes off my wet abs to look up at me.

“Why do you have to be such a tease?” he asked.

“I’m not…” I started.

“…Yes, you are.” He said, sounding almost defeated. “You never leave your clothes on the floor. It’s not in your clean freak nature.” He pouted as I tried to look past the ‘clean freak’ comment. “You trailed your clothes to the bathroom so I would know without a doubt that you were in the shower…” I had to give him credit. He really did know me “…and it kills me that I’m not allowed to get in with you.” He whined, which made me chuckle softly.

“Perce…” I started. I didn’t want him like this. Had I pushed him too far? Did he doubt me? “…I didn’t mean for you to feel like this.” I said, still stroking through his silky hair. “I was just in a hurry so we could go to your mother, but if you want to, I guess we could…” I didn’t have a chance to finish my sentence as my back met my mattress in a second. Percy was on top of me in the next, already shirtless, crashing our lips together. _Fucking manipulating bastard!_

He was apparently desperate to make me cave. I had to admire his acting skills, but I would not give him the satisfaction. I had to fight, and by fight I mean choke it to death by its bearlike neck, my desire to wrap my legs around Percy’s waist and let him have his way with me. My legs were in fact shaking with the effort. Percy’s fingers slithered down over my chest to the hem of the towel, where they ran over my hip before they nimbly set to work loosening the towel. Just like that, I was butt naked and rock hard, fighting a losing battle. Percy forced his legs in between mine with a growl and I realised I had to stop him then and there.

“Perce…” I said as I broke our kiss, which he saw as an opportunity to attack my neck “…stop…” he didn’t seem to hear me and I thanked the heavens that it was scarf season as I felt him suck a string of bruises down my collarbone “…Percy, stop!” I said more forcefully and he stilled. He slowly pulled back to look at me and the sight of him made me gulp as my dick twitched. He wore the expression I had expected when I came out of the bathroom. He was pissed, and I was both scared and extremely aroused. I had finally unleashed the beast.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Jason.” His tone was very even. It wasn’t a threat or a warning. It was simply a statement like any other. _Shit, did I go too far?_ He got up off me nonetheless. “I’ll be in my car.” He said as he retrieved his grey, long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head. He grabbed his leather jacket from the back of my chair and left, simply closing the door behind him. _If I had pushed him too far, he would have slammed it, right?_ I didn’t find comfort in that. Percy’s calmness was like the calm before a storm. I wasn’t sure what to expect.

As I lay there, among the uncertainty one thing was very clear. There was no going back. Next time Percy got the chance, there would be no stopping him. It would either be the best fucking sex in my life, or we were going to have the biggest fight we’ve ever had. I took a deep breath before I pushed myself off my bed. I needed to get dressed.

I slipped on my underwear with shaky hands. I had chosen my outfit because I knew it was Percy’s favourite, tight, washed out jeans, a white V-neck shirt, my baby blue, Lacoste sweater which he said brought out my eyes and grey vans. I quickly added a grey scarf after looking at myself in the mirror. I grabbed my grey coat as an afterthought, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I headed downstairs to the parking lot, grabbing my keys and yelling a goodbye to Frank on my way. Percy was leaning against his car, talking on his phone. He saw me approaching and fixed me with a predatory stare. I almost felt like running and yet I felt thrilled.

“…yeah, Mom.” He said walking to the trunk and opening it for me. “Yeah, he just got here. We’re gonna set off now…Yeah…Okay…” he handed me the phone as he took my bag. “My mom wants to talk to you.” He lifted my bag into the trunk as I put the phone to my ear.

“Hallo Missus…” I started saying.

“…Don’t you dare!” The voice on the other side came. “You call me Sally, understood?” Percy closed the trunk and started walking towards the driver’s side with a chuckle, knowing his mother good enough to know she would be objecting.

“Understood.” I said, getting into the passenger seat and buckling up.

“Good, now I want you to know that you are always welcome here and that I never want to hear you spewing nonsense about intruding on anything.” I chuckled at that. _He told her about that?_

“Yes, Sally.” I said as Percy started the engine.

“The other thing is, please drive safe.” She said, her voice laced in worry. “Percy always drives like a mad man when coming home.” I felt a pang of longing in my heart and smiled at her motherly concern. “Just, rein him in, yeah?”

“I’ll try, mam.” I said, looking over to my Greek god of a boyfriend.

“Okay, tell him I love him and I love you too, dear.” With that being said the phone cut out. I sat in silence for a while, trying to register what she had said. … _I love you too, dear._ Only two women in my life have ever told me that they love me, or at least they’re the only ones I remember. Thalia and Reyna, that’s it. Percy’s mom barely knew me. She did not have reason to love me, and yet, her voice held so much truth that I didn’t doubt that she meant it. Just like I never doubted Percy when he told me he loved me either, the only man to ever tell me that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry it took so long. I love reading all of your comments, so please let me know what you think. Enjoy :)


End file.
